My Right Eye
by Grizzly Bears BEWARE
Summary: What if Kakashi died during the Wave Arc and decided to leave his Sensei's legacy a gift... his left eye. And soon Naruto begins to develop powers of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yea buddy, first fanfic here hopefully it'll be a blast for you guys as much as it will be for me. I honestly don't care for reviews if i wanna keep writing or stop writing it'll be up to me. The reason i'm writing this is cause im sick of seeing terrible fanfics and I wanna see if i can do better before hatin. **

**Summary: **What if during the Wave arc Kakashi died but he decides to leave his Sensei's legacy a gift before dieing... his right eye. And then Naruto starts to gain some powers of his own...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, leave that up to Kishimoto even though he's not doing a very good job of it...

It had been a long day for Naruto Uzumaki. He was about to kill Haku, Zabuza's accomplice, a person who under different circumstances could have been his friend, but he couldn't man up and do it in time and Haku went to go save his master.

Flashback

_'What!' Kakashi thought in anger. His Raikiri hadn't peirced it's intended target. His hand rested directly through Zabuza's accomplice's torso._

_Zabuza not one to look a gift horse in the mouth sliced in a downward slash with his massive zanbatou. For his efforts he had cut the dead Haku in half and cut Kakashi's arm off as well._

_''Heh heh a useful tool until the end, and you Kakashi resilient to the end as well, no matter it won't mean anything in a moment!'' Zabuza said confidently._

_Kakashi was on his knees writhing in pain clutching at his bloody stump. As Zabuza finished his monologue he saw his chance and with lightning fast reflexes that came from being an anbu for years, he whipped a shuriken at Zabuza's head ending with a satisfying thunk. As Zabuza's lifeless body fell to the floor Kakashi laid on the cold ground patiently awaiting his death from blood loss._

_''Sensei! What happened to you! Oh Kami, don't worry you'll get through this!'' Naruto exclaimed worriedly._

_''Naruto, Naruto, don't worry my time has come and i'm fully prepared for it.'' Kakashi stated weakly while pondering a thought._

_''But-'' _

_''Naruto I would like to entrust a bit of knowledge and perhaps a gift to you,'' Naruto, perplexed asked ''What kind of knowledge and kind of gift?''_

_''It is of your lineage and as for the gift... I would like to entrust you with my Sharingan eye.'' Kakashi said._

_Naruto was at a loss for words 'My parents, how would he know of them' ''Your father was my Sensei... his name was Minato Namikaze... the Yondaime Hokage, your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, they were both great people but there's no time for questions, I can sense two large groups of people on either side of the bridge, I can only guess that it could Gatou's men and the villagers,'' Kakashi said with his voice growing softer and softer by the minute. _

_Shock wasn't even the word to describe how Naruto was feeling right now. He felt like his brain died for a couple seconds and was slowly recharging. But Kakashi just kept on going._

_''When this battle is over get a doctor to surgically implant my eye into yours, uhhh it hurts, I wish you luck on your journey to becoming legendary, and don't forget to bring your team with you, and also I give you guys permission to look under my mask, Peace.'' and with one final eye smile, Copy Cat Kakashi was no more._

_Naruto for the first time in years wept, wept for his parents, wept for Sasuke, and wept for his recently dead sensei. Until his mourning was interupted by a cruel, confident voice._

_''How touching, I should be thanking him, he took out Zabuza and his little brat now its just easy pickings.'' It was Gatou standing in front of an army of thugs, he was the cause of this whole mess._

_Naruto stood and glared. He then spoke with intense burning hatred. '' You are the cause for my pain, you are the reason my sensei and teammate are dead, and you dare show your face to me, I'LL KILL YOU!" and while he was speaking a grey chakra began to surround him. He put his hand up and aimed at Gatou and black chakra gathered into a large ball, and thus came Naruto's first original Jutsu._

_"__**Chakra Blast!**__"_

_A beam of pure black chakra tore through Gatou's chest and any thugs that were behind him. The rest of the thugs feared for their lives and ran off. Naruto stared at his hands looking at the grey chakra, it felt like his own except in an evolved form, he let his chakra die out and turned around. He was met with the sight of Sakura, Sasuke, and the entirety of Wave Country's inhabitants staring at him in awe. He did the first thing that came to mind, he cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted._

_"IS THERE ANYONE WITH A MEDICAL LICENSE, I'M GONNA NEED SOME EYE SURGERY!"_

Flashback End

And thats what led him hear staring at the white ceiling to Wave's extremely small hospital with Dr. Kaminari, Wave's finest, preparing to perform eye surgery.

As Naruto looked over at the bed beside him holding his dead sensei, the anesthesia came through the tube that was connected to the mask that he was wearing, and a small teardrop fell from his right eye.

4 Hours Later

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see the white ceiling and he just stared at it until a voice interupted his peace."Wow Dobe I don't remember sensei's Sharingan looking like that," Naruto could tell Sasuke's arrogant voice from anywhere. He sat up to see Sasuke and Sakura sitting across from him. Naruto gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Here's your head band take a look for yourself," Sasuke said then threw him his head band. Naruto caught it then looked at the reflective metal, he saw his new Sharingan. What he saw shocked him. His entire sclera was black and his three tomoe were connected to eachother and were white.(**AN: picture madara's mangekyou sharingan before he took his brothers eyes**) "Wow" Naruto whispered in awe.

Suddenly a sharp pain came from his new sharingan and became increasingly painful until he finally let out a scream and his eye began to bleed black blood and then he blacked out.

Naruto's Mindscape

"Where am I?"

Naruto now found himself in a sewer ankle deep in shit water. 'Oooh, that's not pleasant.' And that's when he looked up to a giant cage and its doors seem to be held together by a paper with the kanji for seal. Suddenly giant glowing red eyes came into existence.

"**Hello disgusting Ningen."**

**AN: Oooo Cliffhanger i hope you guys liked it. Now just to let you guys know Naruto won't be godlike that is something i truly hate. And another thing there will be pairings but not like naruto asks hinata out at 13 marries her at 17 and their still together at like 90 sumthin no it'll be like NaruSaku then they break up NaruIno then they break up you know like ongoing relationships anyway all rants aside.**

**T Grizz OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What's up Guys im back for another go at this writing stuff. I don't really have anything planned for this im thinking as i type. I know i said i didn't really care for reviews but im not gonna lie i was pretty excited when i got them so im gonna reply to them YAY :-)**

**HitmanReiji: Hopefully i can write long and well thought out if you keep reading i'll try to please no homo lol**

**Narjiro: thanks i dont think ive ever seen a story like this and as for your suggestions well his DNA will be far from accepting afterall he has the kyuubi in him and kyuubi doesn't really like the sharingan and as for the chakra you'll just have to wait and see...**

**Dyoudo: i appreciate the constructive criticism and i'll definitely take that into account during this chapter, and my writing being good is a huge comment cause i dont have spell check **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but whose to say about tomorrow...

To say Naruto was scared was an understatement... a huge one. Naruto wasn't scared, he was downright terrified. The Kyuubi No Yoko was sitting before him in all its might and if that wasn't enough it was glaring at him with its glowing red eyes. He was pretty sure that he'd be dead from the Killing intent if it weren't for the bars holding back the majority of it and even then the feeling of impending doom was unbearable.

''**Ha, pathetic, you're nothing but humanoid filth, my stool holds more power than you," **Kyuubi boomed.

"Y-your the Kyuubi," Naruto whispered.

"**Of course, what are you brain dead, how can your Sharingan be so strong yet you are nothing like Madara, you are nothing like your parents, and you'll most likely never amount to anything, no matter, I'm rambling, and I'll get straight to the point, I'm going to destroy your eye because I absolutely despise it, trust me it won't feel pleasant, you already had a taste of it when you were conscious but now that you're here my influence over you is increased so the pain will increase tenfold, heh heh heh, just thought I should warn you.**" Kyuubi finished evilly.

An evil red chakra seeped through the cages bars. Slowly creeping towards Naruto who was deep in anger induced thought. This... this Demon insulted his family, one of the founding fathers of Konoha, and most importantly himself, that didn't sit well with him. Kyuubi wasn't getting out of this unscathed.

Naruto's chakra began to seep towards the Kyuubi's. Spiritual Grey versus Vile Red. "**Such strong Chakra, it's comparable to the Rikudo Sennin, maybe my vessel isn't as weak as I thought. Too bad it's not enough, GRAAAH!" **Kyuubi roared.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED" Naruto screamed back. As his chakra was being pushed back his Sharingan began to spin wildly. And that's when he looked into Kyuubi's eyes. "**WHAT, NOOO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, NOT AGAIN! YOU AREN'T AS STRONG AS MADARA I WILL ESCAPE YOUR CONTROL SOON ENOUGH, GRAHHH!" **Kyuubi let out one last deafening roar before becoming a swirling pattern that was absorbed into his Sharingan.

Outside of Konoha's Gates

Naruto awoke on somebody's back, he looked down to see the Uchiha's fan. 'Sasuke' Naruto thought.

Sasuke feeling an evil aura behind him, looked to see Naruto with both of his eyes open. The odd thing about that was Naruto's odd Sharingan had what seemed to be a visible red chakra wafting up from his eye. "Sakura, look whose awake, and Naruto you should cover your eye you don't want to suffer from chakra exhaustion like... sensei." Sasuke said slowly. 'Apparently he was a bit put off by senseis death as well' Naruto thought sadly. 'That's wierd I don't feel my chakra diminishing at all, is it possible that when I absorbed Kyuubi, he became my fuel for my eye, maybe, oh well I'll cover it in honor of Kakashi.'

"Naruto, what happened to you, Dr. Kaminari said you went into a comatose state for reasons unknown, mind letting us in on what's going on?" Sakura asked as a curious look crossed her face.

"Hmmm, I would like to entrust a bit of knowledge to you's," Naruto said taking a page out of his senei's book. He smiled at the sad memory but quickly schooled his features for what he was about to reveal to his teammates.

"You guys know of the Kyuubi attack, of course you do, why would I ask that, anyway long story made frighteningly short the Yondaime couldn't defeat a being so powerful so he chose the next best thing... he sealed it into his son." Naruto finished lamely. He glanced at his teammates to see their reaction was much the same as his when Mizuki told him. 'Heh, they're probably thinking how the dobe can hold so much power, yea well fuck you's too.' the demon container thought bitterly.

"You're the son of the Yondaime!" Sasuke and Sakura asked non-believingly.

"Yeah! don't cha see the resemblance!" He gave a charming smile. As him and his teammates were running across the rooftops on their way to the Hokage tower to give their mission report they looked up at the Hokage Monument.

"Wow... how have we not heard of this?" Sakura asked skeptically. "Well no one really knows, it's kind of a secret," Naruto said sheepishly. Sakura sweatdropped, 'How could anyone miss something so obvious' Sakura thought. '**Cha! I'm pretty sure five minutes ago you were one of the people that missed that.' **Inner Sakura replied. 'SHUT UP!'. Yes Sakura is a troubled one indeed...

"So we're cool on the whole Kyuubi thing?" Naruto asked as they stopped infront of the Hokage Tower. "Yea, I mean really who cares you're still you so everythings fine with me." Sakura answered nonchalantly. Sasuke just nodded. 'Wow, they actually accept me this is great, I was worried they were going to turn me away like the rest of the village' Naruto thought happily. In a rare moment of curiousity Sasuke asked a question, "So, Naruto, who's your Mother?"

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, I dont really know much about her, but I plan on finding out about her." Naruto answered.

Inside The Hokage Tower

After placing their mission report into a pile the mission clerk glanced up at them with a bored look on his face. "I'm required to let every Genin sqaud that the Chuunin Exams will be taking place in 6 months, so make sure you prepare and fight for the 'will of fire'." He finished lamely while keeping the same monotone voice throughout the whole little speech that he obviously didn't enjoy saying.

As if as an afternote he said "Oh and Hokage-Sama also instructed me to tell Team 7 to report to him immediately after arriving."

Hokage's Office

"Quite the tale, it is a great loss indeed, not only was Kakashi a great asset to our village but he was a good man as well and I enjoyed his company, his funeral shall be held in three days time and the day after I should have your new sensei." Sarutobi said while looking at the young team. Seeing their downtrodden looks he dismissed them to their own devices.

"Naruto, you stay," Sarutobi said sternly. As Sasuke and Sakura left He puffed on his pipe to calm his nerves then spoke up again "So I see you know of your heritage, that was very irresponsible of Kakashi to inform you of that."

"Why! Is it really that bad for me to know of my heritage!" Naruto shouted.

"You must understand it was your safety-"

"Yes, I understand, my dad had many enemies, but do you understand how many times I cried the night away when I was younger, because the villagers mistreated me or physically abused me, the other orphans at least had orphanage patron to console them, me... I HAD NOTHING!" Naruto finished on the verge of tears.

Sarutobi's features warmed considerably and tried to console vulnerable boy, "Naruto I'm truly sorry, I wish I could have been there for you more often, and I had no idea how much this meant to you but you must understand that you can't tell anyone about this."

"No! No more secrets, I'm tired of all of them, I want to have knowledge of my heritage and knowledge of the Kyuubi being sealed within me released!" Naruto exclaimed with a serious look on his face.

"Fine, but I will do it a week before the Chuunin Exams, but only if your Jounin-Sensei gives me a positive evaluation during the 6 months, but for now I would like to see your Sharingan," Naruto complied lifting up his head band to show off his right eye.

Sarutobi stared in amazement at the black and white Sharingan with what could only be assumed as Kyuubi's Chakra coming out of it, it looked pretty fearsome 'Is that Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan'. "Naruto... What... the... fuck wrong with your eye."

"Well Kyuubi had the balls to try and destroy my eye right after the surgery was done and that resulted in the weird eye color, and then I blacked out and met Kyuubi in my mind, we then proceeded on to having a... battle of wills... I guess, so then Kyuubi was pushing me back and then I felt my Sharingan go crazy and I looked into its eyes and then it started screaming stuff about Madara and escaping my control, and then it became a swirling pattern and got absorbed into my eye." Naruto finished then inhaled deeply.

"Naruto, I think I may know why you absorbed Kyuubi, the Sharingan has the capabilities of controlling the Biju. Madara Uchiha, the greatest Uchiha and one of Konoha's greatest shinobi until his defection, was the only Uchiha to be able to control the Biju, and also the Uzumaki's are descendants of the Senju clan, who also had the capabilities of controlling the Biju, though Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, was the only one able to do it. Anyway, the Uchiha and the Senju are said to be descendants of the Rikudo Sennin who created the Biju. It's amazing, if there is anyone who can control the Biju it is you." Sarutobi finished a massive mouthful (**AN: of cum (roflmao couldn't resist)**).

Sarutobi then pulled out a scroll and passed it to Naruto, "In there you will find info on the Uzumaki Clan, Uzushiogakure, and your Mother." the Sandaime took a big drag from his pipe ready to dismiss Naruto.

"I have a request, first I would like a scroll on all of the Sharingans techniques, cause i know there's more to it than just reading movements and copying techniques, and second I would like a book about Uchiha Madara... and the **RIKUDO SENNIN**..."

**AN: well i think this was a pretty decent sized chapter this was mostly just showing you guys the structure for the power. Power is like a building you need the basement before you can build the floors. That's basically what Kishimoto did, the first half of the series was building the basement (which took fuckin forever) and now in Shippuden he's finally begun to build his floors. Anyway leave suggestions on who you guys (and girls if there are any reading;-) think should be Team 7's new Jounin sensei should be i was thinking Yamato (or Tenzo) but i don't really know what he could do for them. Also leave suggestions on what sharingan abilities you think Naruto should have and what he shouldn't. Enough rambling hope you guys liked it cause i loved it**

**TGrizz is OFF DIS SHIT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ayo guess who's back, i think im actually gettin into this writin stuff. All the positive feedback is what pushes me on. I would like to thank those that gave me suggestions, it definitely got me thinking but in the end i just couldn't really figure out how they would mesh with the Team's personalities and then something in my mind clicked and I figured out who would. Their sensei will be an unusual Team pairing, cause I've never seen this person used as a sensei for a Team before. But enough of this on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but make sure you're watching the News tomorrow, I should by then.

How ironic, how on such a sad day it could be so sunny. Not so many people showed up to the funeral, around thirty people. The Rookie Nine plus a team that was a year older than them, their Jounin-Senseis, the Sandaime, and a great deal of Anbu that Naruto could only assume Kakashi lead at one time in his life, and a man with a mane of white hair going down his back were the majority of the people there.

The Sandaime said a few words out of respect and then people walked up to place down specially grown flowers from the Yamanaka Clan. And just like that it was over, the walk home seemed so quick cause his mind was so lost, and now he was just laying on his bed staring at the ceiling in just his shorts. And that's when everything clicked for Naruto, and he made a decision that would govern his actions for the rest of his life.

'I must become strong for my precious people, so long as I can help it none of my precious people will die unjustly, my training begins tomorrow and this Ninja shit isn't a joke, it's time to start showing people what Naruto Uzumaki can do!' the jinchuriki thought resolutely. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" And with that Naruto summoned ten clones and got out his Sharingan scroll and five copies of the book on Madara and the Rikudo Sennin.

"There are fifteen chapters in both of those books, each of you will read three chapters, I want that knowledge in three hours, Begin," Naruto commanded. Luckily Sarutobi attached a note to one of the books informing him of the Shadow Clone trick, it'll be really helpful in the long run.

Then Naruto opened up the Sharingan scroll. 'Ah, this looks like a good place to start, **Tsukiyomi**.'

_Tsukiyomi: When performing Tsukiyomi the Sharingan User must look into the opponent's eyes and your opponent must be looking into yours, then you must imagine the person being absorbed into your left eye. Note: Mangekyou Sharingan needed._

'Okay, easy enough, if only I had a fucking left Sharingan! Whatever, fuck it I'll try it from my right eye, it'd be too useful to pass up torturing someone in my own personal dreamland for hours in just seconds.' Naruto summoned another Clone sitting across from him. "Alright, look into my eyes or should I say eye, heh heh." The clone complied. 'Here we go!' and then the clone became a swirling pattern and got absorbed into his eye.

A couple minutes later his clone was dispelled and he got its memories... and then blacked out.

Flashback

_The Naruto clone was looking around taking in all the details of the place it was in, not that was much. The only notable feature of the place was that the moon or the sun of the place had a Yin-Yang detail on it. The sky was the same color grey as his chakra and the grass was pitch black, the grass also went on endlessly into the horizon._

_**"Ningen..." **__a familiar voice growled dangerously._

_Without turning around Naruto uttered three words. "Oh... My... Kami," and then he turned around to find something that was quickly becoming a fearsome nemesis. "K-K-Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered. There crouched about 200 feet away was the greatest of all Biju with all nine of its tails reaching over its back, an extremely condensed ball of vile red demonic chakra, it had all of the tails concentrating on as if they were feeding it chakra. The clone did the first thing that came to mind. He ran for his short-term life._

_"__**Hah hah, my container is quite surprising, trapping me in a Sharingan induced void, but like I said during our first meeting I will escape your control, in 8 years time to be exact, so train up, you'll need it, heh heh, when you absorbed me, you basically made the seal that held me turn off so their will be nothing to save you from my wrath when I am let free and next time I won't hold back, our battle will be legendary, second only to the Original Biju and the first of you pesky Ningen but for now this should suffice, my strongest technique, Zenryoku: Wakusei Kika! (All One's Power: Planet Vaporization)" **__The clone didn't have a chance. He had made it a good distance away, but the second the devastating ball left the focus point of Kyuubi's tails it grew to half the size of Konoha and twice the height of the walls._

_When the ball made touchdown with the ground it was like a hot knife through butter leaving a valley hundreds of feet deep in its wake. Like I said... the clone didn't have a chance._

Flashback End

"Whoa," Naruto said as he woke up. "That battle doesn't look like it's gonna go in my favor from what I've seen so far, all the more reason to get stronger." He looked around his room but didn't see any of his clones. 'At least I got a new teqhnique out of that encounter, Alright, lets see what I've learned so far,' Naruto thought curiously. He quickly found a summary that his clones came to find of all the most important facts.

Madara Uchiha, Co-Founder to Konohagakure, the strongest of the Uchiha clan, also it's leader at the time, Kyuubi no Kitsune's master, was the first Uchiha to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, due to pronlonged use of the evolved Sharingan went blind so his brother gave him his Mangekyou Sharingan so he could properly lead the clan, this caused him to unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which gave him the ability to access Yin-Yang chakra, it is said that he became arrogant with all the power he had and challenged the Shodaime Hokage with the Kyuubi, the Shodaime subdued it and his wife, Mito Uzumaki, sealed it in her, Madara and Hashirama then proceeded to do battle, both ended up badly beaten but Mito saved the Shodaime and left Madara for dead. Their battleground is now known as the Valley of the End. And then an illustration of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan popped into his head, 'Wait, that looks just like my Sharingan.'

The Rikudo Sennin was a priest that appeared in a time of endless war, he discovered chakra and tried to use his power to bring peace, he spread his ideas and religion, i.e. the shinobi ways. He held the legendary doujutsu the Rinnegan which enabled him to access Yin-Yang chakra and all of the elements. He saved the world from the Ten-Tailed Beast, the Juubi, by sealing it into himself giving him godlike chakra earning him the same nickname as the Sandaime Hokage, Shinobi no Kami. The creature was so strong that it would break free when he died so he created a technique using Yin-Yang chakra called Izanagi and split the Biju's chakra into portions which became the modern day Biju. On his death bed he chose his younger son as his succesor causing his older son to attack him. This became the modern day Uchiha-Senju feud.

'Wow, its thinking about Shinobi like this that makes you realize how low on the totem pole you really are, they have so many accomplishments and the Rikudo Sennin effected the Shinobi World so much,' Naruto thought in amazement. 'Maybe I can access Yin-Yang Chakra as well if I really do have an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, I'll consult my new sensei about this tomorrow, for now I need some sleep.'

The Next Day

Team 7 sat in an awkward silence, waiting for their new sensei. The Secretary had told them that their sensei was currently in a meeting with the Sandaime. Naruto, being extremely bored decided to strike up a conversation. "So Sasuke, been training with your Sharingan lately?"

"What's it to you dobe?" Sasuke asked condescendingly.

"Fuck you Homo, I'm just wondering if I have a potential training partner," Naruto said. Sasuke had an interested look on his face, "Yes I have been training with it, I'll probably reach three tomoe in each eye by the time we enter the Chuunin Exams. By the way you never did tell me what kind of Sharingan you have again, did it mutate because of the fox?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"It's called the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and yes it did mutate, because the fox decided it would be a good idea to crush my eye into paste with it's chakra, but in the end it only enhanced it." Naruto explained. Sasuke was quick to fire off another question.

"What does it do and how do I get it?"

"I don't really know what it does yet, that's still a work in progress but to get it... for normal Uchihas you need to acheive the Mangekyou Sharingan first then surgically remove your eyes and then implant your brothers eyes into your own sockets, heh heh lucky me I guess." Naruto finished. 'All the more reason for me to kill him, but about the Mangekyou,'

"How do I get the Mangekyou Sharingan then?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the way Madara and Izuna got theirs were by killing in the name of the Uchiha Clan, that shouldn't be too hard for you since you're all about clan pride." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke could really ponder on this, the doors to the Hokage's office opened. There standing at about 6'3 was a man dressed in the usual Leaf Jounin attire, though there were a couple of things that would discern this man from a crowd. First, there was a large metal leaf symbol on his flak jacket that was on the left side of his chest, second, he had red marks going down from both of his eyes, third, he had a large scroll strapped to his back horizantally, fourth, his headband had spikes coming from it and had the kanji for oil engrave into it, and finally, he had a long mane of white hair going down his back.

"You brat should consider yourselves lucky because from now on you are under the tutelage of the Legendary Jiraiya, greatest of the Sannin, summoner of the Mountain Toad Sages, and most importantly, certified LADIES MAN!"

**AN: well that's that i think this was a pretty decent sized chappy, hope you thought it was good. I have tons of ideas for the Yin-Yang chakra but i also wanna hear your ideas to so write it in a review or sumthin. **

**TGrizz Is Off Disz Shizz**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: right now i'm working on trying to make my chapters longer and making my spelling better but it's kinda hard without spellcheck. It's not like I have really blatant spelling errors but its just those little errors that make me feel like i'm writing at a 4th grade level lol XD. Also I'm surprised that nobody has asked why Naruto hasn't read his family scrolls yet, oh well he'll be gettin to that soon enough. Anyway i appreciate the reviews so i'll answer the ones that i feel need to be answered. **

**The DragonBard: that is true but i'm thinking more along the lines of like Izanagi and what not, because you can't use izanagi without the proper doujutsu, i think? I'm going to have our favorite jinchuriki making his own Yin-Yang Jutsu.**

**MKTerra: i honestly had no idea. I just made that name up because i thought it sounded japanese lol.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Training Ground 23 was a relatively quiet area. It didn't have many trees, instead settling for many large boulders and a stream that ran directly through the middle of the training ground. This terrain was meant to give Konoha Shinobi more experience in dealing with different countries, though most of them preferred to stick with the norm.

But T.G.23 was about to get a whole lot louder, the reason for this being that Team 7's new sensei had officially claimed it as their own. And that is where we find our young Jinchuuriki now. Jiraiya was standing above his new team on a boulder staring at the rookie genin.

"Alright, now that we have made it here I would like to share with you the two reasons that my sensei asked me to train you." Jiraiya said calmly.

"First, is because of you..." He said while pointing at Naruto. "My apprentice was your father, and he always wanted me to train you, so now's a good enough time to start I guess, as a matter of fact kid I'm your muthafuckin Grandaddy." he said. 'Are you serious? my dad was trained by a Sannin, who is my grandad, who is also about to be my sensei, alot of stuff is happening nowadays huh,' Naruto thought flabbergasted.

"And the second reason, which you guys should find pretty damn amusing. Well lets just say you guys have alot of similarities to the Sannin, and my sensei noticed that... sooo he kinda wants me to make you into the next Sannin. Won't that be fun?" needless to say the team had a range of glorified thoughts of themselves.

'What? Finally, no more being held back, I will be given the oppurtunity to gain enough power to defeat him...' 'Me, as strong as Tsunade-Hime, I can't wait!' 'Wow, this'll be a decent stepping stone to reaching my new dream, becoming the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin...' Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto thought in that order.

"Ahh, but first we will have to have a friendly spar with yours truly to see where your all at." Jiraiya said. "I hope you all came prepared, you may use whatever techniques you want, cause regardless I'm going to smash you's into tomorrow, BEGIN!"

Naruto lifted up his forehead protector that concealed his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. 'I've been waiting to try this bad boy out.' He looked over to see that Sasuke already had his Sharingan active and Sakura had a few shuriken out ready to let them off at a moment's notice. Jiraiya whistled, "Wow, two Sharingan users, I wonder how I'll be able to handle." Jiraiya said sarcastically.

Sasuke suddenly went through a couple hand seals, "**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke let out a massive fireball at the Sannin, who simply jumped behind the boulder he had been standing on for cover. Naruto seeing his chance jumped high into the air until he had Jiraiya in his sights who just waved while fire was cascading from both sides around him.

Naruto went through seals that he had just copied a couple seconds earlier. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Naruto let out a fireball that was three times as large as Sasuke's, this being due to his intense chakra. 'There's no way he could have escaped that one,' he thought as he landed on the ground. Suddenly a pair of hands reached up from the ground and pulled him in while pulling the owner of the hands out.

"I'm a Sannin for Kami's sake, did you honestly expect me to be defeated so easily, this new generation thinks they're hot shit don't they?" Jiraiya said exasperatedly. He then jumped away as six shuriken hit the spot he occupied a moment ago. Sasuke and Sakura landed at his side immediately after and began to pull him out of the ground.

"Sasuke, you're going to have to distract him for awhile while Sakura flanks him from the right and I use that as an oppurtunity to finish the deal, alright?" they both nodded. "Alright... GO!"

Sasuke, not wasting anytime, rushed in quickly throwing a kunai. His sensei saw it coming and sidestepped, but while he was in mid-step another bout of shuriken reached him causing him to manuever awkwardly to avoid them and then Sasuke let off another Jutsu before he could fully regain his balance. "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"** Sasuke said blowing a large stream of fire reaching their sensei in two seconds, but one second was all Jiraiya needed to escape appearing beside Sasuke expecting him to try and engage in a taijutsu bout. To his surprise his student jumped away from him.

Naruto stood on top of a particularly tall boulder with his hands crossed, palms facing Jiraiya, creating another Jutsu on the spot, "**Chakura Hou!" **a thick beam of chakra flew towards Jiraiya and hit dead on creating a large explosion.

Team 7 assembled and stood waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did all they saw was a large puddle of red liquid. "Oh no, Naruto what have you done we killed a Sannin, we're gonna go to jail or worse... get executed, no no no no no, I refuse to be imprisoned for the rest of my-" Sakura was cut off by a loud boisterous laugh. "Hah Hah! What a decent prank, I Kawarimi'd with a red paint can I had hidden, and it worked." The team all let out sighs of relief.

"Well you guys did alright but you still lost in the end." Jiraiya commented.

Naruto piped up, "How did we lose, we can all still fight."

"That's not what these guys have to say." Suddenly three Jiraiyas came from behind them held kunais to their throats. "Don't worry, you guys did fine for a bunch of rookies, make sure you come here tomorrow and prepare for a five and a half month camping trip. That's when the real training begins.

**AN: well i think this chapter was pretty fucking fresh we got to see Naruto in action with his Sharingan and we got to see Team 7 fight as an actual team with a strategy that would probably catch a chuunin and maybe even a rookie jounin off guard. This was my first fight scene so i'm not sure if I did good, so tell me if you liked it, hated it and if you did hate it don't be a dick about and tell me how could improve. **

**TGrizz Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's good ppl? I'm sorry about last chapter, it was embarrassingly short. I'm gonna try to make this chappy longer. I'm hoping this story will be long cause you know, I'm only 14, I honestly don't have much to do since it's winter. But it is getting warmer so I'm gonna be playing basketball more often. And Another thing, anyone else think Naruto should have fire element as his main element, because he does have the Kyuubi no Kitsune in his gut. Oh and by the way, if you smoke weed thumbs up in the reviews XD.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"AGAIN!"

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu!" **Sasuke shouted. A large dragon made of fire came flying from his mouth, hitting a boulder, creating an explosion upon contact.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **Sakura shouted letting a decent sized fireball come from her mouth, causing much the same result as Sasuke.

**"Katon: Ryuujin Doki no Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted shooting seven large fireballs at the same boulder... Nothing was left except rubble.

"Good job, Sakura you were slacking on the physical excersises, but your chakra capacity has increased to an acceptable amount, I expect you to try harder than that. 20 minute break then we work on chakra control, Naruto you work on splitting your chakra into Yin-Yang release." Jiraiya commanded. He had only been a sensei once but he hadn't lost his touch for turning ordinary Gennin into super soldiers.

Naruto and his team had been training non-stop for nearly a month only taking sundays off to rest. They had been camping out in Jiraiya's cozy handmade cabin. Naruto had also made a discovery about his powerful chakra. Since it was so strong, it was nearly palpable, making it much easier to control. Not having the Kyuubi in his seal anymore helped with that as well. That's why he didn't work on chakra controlling or chakra increasing with his team, instead focusing on splitting his chakra, into its very essence, Yin and Yang. He had started seven days ago, working with 29 of himselves a day.

He hadn't made much progress yet. His Sharingan allowed him to see the difference between the Chakras when he meditated for a long time, but he just couldn't split them, it took an immense amount of concentration. 'Oh well, I can't slack off so back to work.'

As Naruto was just about to go to a quiet area and summon his clones to meditate with him, Jiraiya called out to them, "Oh, I almost forgot, we are going to be getting a B-ranked mission tomorrow, so training will be ending early today!"

Naruto was a bit excited but he couldn't let that ruin his meditation so he did a few breathing exercises and summoned twenty-nine clones, and got to work.

Next Day

Team 7 walked into the Hokage's office in the early afternoon. "Hey sensei, how's your day, pretty boring I'm sure!" Jiraiya exclaimed cheekily.

Hiruzen just sighed, "Jiraiya, what are you doing here, you know this isn't the place to get missions."

"Yeah, but I doubt they will give us a B-ranked mission, so that's why I'm coming to you, I need a note so I can get one." Jiraiya said calming down.

"What makes you think your Team is ready for that kind of responsibility. Their record is only 23 D-ranks and 1 A-rank." The Hokage said evenly.

"Yes, But they have been under my tutelage for three and a half weeks. All the skills that they've been picking up have to be put to the test at least twice a month," Hiruzen just looked at him, "I'll tell you what, if we fail the mission that you give us we will do D-ranks 4 times a week until you deem us ready for a higher rank." Team 7's faces paled. 'Oh no he didn't!' the whole team thought at the same time.

"Now that is a deal worth-while, seeing the mighty Jiraiya working on house chores, I accept your bet and raise the stakes, you cannot help the Team unless the situation is dire and if it does get that serious you fail the bet, if they complete the mission I will give you any mission you ask for... save for S-rank missions." Jiraiya's face dropped a little after hearing that last part but quickly regained composure.

"I accept."

"Good, here is your note, have fun..." Sarutobi said with a ear-to-ear smile.

Mission Office

"What's up Sanbai," Naruto exclaimed as they walked into the large room.

Sanbai just gave him a lazy glance, "Nuthin' punk, you?"

"Nothing but your mom." Naruto shot back.

Sanbai, the lazy chuunin just rolled his eyes, then Jiraiya spoke up, "We are here for a B-ranked mission, here is our note from Hokage-sama granting us special permission." Jiraiya said as he threw the note. Sanbai deftly caught it, and skimmed it over before giving a slight nod.

"Here, it's a beginner level B-ranked, enjoy."

Jiraiya quickly read it, then looked over to his team. "Alright guys, we have two hours to prepare for a stealth/mid-close range combat mission that'll last for a week or two."

Village Gates

Naruto was pondering the mission that had been given to them. It was a textbook mission really. A group of 5 missing-nin were continuosly robbing a temple in the fire country. Eight of the combat monks did battle with them, four of them died, but the surviving monks gauged their strength to be around gennin level with a decent amount of experience.

Their job was to hide and when the oppurtunity arises they would assasinate as many of them as they can to even the numbers a little, and when they were found out engage in combat. Then they had to cut their heads off and give them to the monks so they can raise their funds a little.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" Jiraiya asked. Team 7 all nodded and they took off at an average shinobi's pace.

Three Days Later

Team 7, excluding Jiraiya, who was just going to watch them, was hidden in a tree during the late hours of the night overlooking the temple courtyard, the courtyard consisted of a large pond and a calming garden, it also had a door leading to the temple's treasury. 'This is the time that the theives were supposed to show up, where the hell are they!' Naruto thought angrily. He then remembered Jiraiya-sensei's advice, 'Never lose your cool on a mission, a level head equals a complete mission most of the time.' 'Words to live by,' Naruto thought.

So Naruto just sucked it up and looked towards Sasuke and Sakura, who were on either side of him. They both looked a little frustrated, but since they couldn't talk, for risk of giving away their position, they had to suck it up as well. And that's when Sakura threw up hand-signals. 'They're coming North of the courtyard, this is it!' Naruto thought with a bit of excitement.

It was a total of seven shinobi dressed in all black body suits, it was obvious that they had recruited a couple of people making things a bit more difficult. Naruto looked over to Sasuke for confirmation, he nodded his head. Naruto then proceeded on taking out three kunai with shock tags attached to them, which were specially made by Jiraiya, meant to paralyze instead of explode. He threw them right in the middle of the group, and then their first real mission could begin.

Three shinobi got caught in the shockwave, Sasuke finished them off with shuriken to the head. The other four shinobi quickly locked on to their position. "**Suiton: Gogyou Bakusai!"** A thick stream of water flew from the shortest one's mouth with incredible force. Team 7 leapt from the tree in time to save themselves from the attack, which broke the tree into peices.

The three Konoha nin stood across from the four enemy missing-nin, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly the missing-nin on the left was pulled into the ground while the others jumped dodging the hands that shot from the ground. Naruto threw a kunai at the immobilized enemy killing him swiftly. "I got the short one," Naruto whispered before charging at the shinobi.

Naruto threw a punch at the short ninja who caught it waiting for his associates to finish the job. They were about to do just that until Sakura and Sasuke interrupted them. Naruto went for a leg sweep, but the ninja just jumped over it, then flipped and came down into an axe-kick while Naruto was in his crouched position. Naruto brought his forearm up to block the attack, while at the same time reaching for his weapons pouch, pulling out a kunai and trying to stab his leg. The missing-nin manuevered his leg so instead he only got a shallow cut. Both shinobi pushed off eachother to gain some distance.

"Time to get serious," Naruto said. He lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye, which began to spin excitedly. The shinobi's eyes widened a little, but quickly returned back to normal. Naruto quickly went through a couple seals, "**Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" **Naruto shouted blowing out a large stream of flame. The other ninja went through seals of his own, "**Suiton: Suinjinheki no jutsu!" **a large amount of water came from the nearby pond and formed a wall just in time to prevent the fire jutsu from reaching him.

Naruto was about to rush around the steam created from the two jutsu clashing, until he spotted his opponent in the air above him going through seals at a fast pace. "**Suiton: Gogyou Bakusai no jutsu!" **Naruto dashed out of the way in time, but a rock from the debris of the blast clipped Naruto in the shoulder causing it to dislocate. After he popped it back into place the shinobi started charging after him. 'Uhh, that hurt, he'll pay for that one, Heh, bad idea, entering into a taijutsu bout with a sharingan user, this battle's over, looks like Sasuke and Sakura are finishing up as well.'

The missing-nin threw the first punch, but Naruto had read his movements so easily, that it was like reading a pre-school book with a few Kage Bunshin to help. All of the enemy's punches were blocked easily with minimal effort. It was an incredible experience for Naruto, so much so, that it became a game for him. But he quickly grew bored of the game he was playing, which was bad for the opponent. Naruto simply grabbed a punch, and threw it behind him, and then used his opponent's momentum against them and shoved his knee in his gut. He then took out a kunai and shoved it into the missing-nin's skull.

As Sasuke and Sakura had just finished up their battles Jiraiya had also landed in the courtyard while slowly clapping. "And a job well done, you guys have progressed nicely, from here on out you can expect a B-ranked and then an A-ranked mission once a month, now lets cut these guys heads off and give 'em to the monks." Team 7's faces blanched, Jiraiya just grinned, "We should be in Konoha in two days if we only stop once so lets get movin'!" Jiraiya shouted.

**AN: Good chapter... I think? I'm just kidding, i think it's phukking phresh**

**OJ (Original Jutsu)**

**Katon: Ryuujin Doki no jutsu **

_**Fire Style: Dragon King's Wrath**_

**Suiton: Gogyou Bakusai**

_**Water Style: Water Blast**_

**TGrizz OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, long time no see. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have a good reason, I SWEAR! You see, I had to go to court for stealing from a local clothing store, and I was put on a 60 day probation period, where if I got arrested again I would be put in a Juvenile Detention Center. GUESS WHAT! I got arrested again for having weed in school. (I sell drugs XD) By the way selling drugs is not good whatsoever, it can lead to a life of crime if you can't control your greed, and I encourage no one to try their hand at it. I do it just so I can have a little extra money so I can buy all the shoes and clothes I want, without bugging my mom. She deserves her money because she works hard for it 3.**

**But enough of that, on with the story.**

XxX

Four months into their training with their incredibly strong sensei and Naruto noticed how far Team 7's overall strength was soaring. Their teamwork was always pushed to its limits with drills against Jiraiya in many different scenarios. And the team's member's individual skills weren't lacking in the least either.

Last month Jiraiya had introduced a brand new aspect into their training. Elemental Manipulation. Naruto had discovered he had an affinity towards fire, Sasuke had an affinity towards lightning, while Sakura had an affinity towards water. Out of all of them Sasuke seemed the most skilled in his element, but Naruto wasn't far behind. Sasuke was on his third and final step, where he had to keep a ball of condensed electricity from blowing up for ten seconds, harder than it sounds Sasuke was only at 2 seconds.

Naruto was on his second step of fire manipulation, where he had to get the flame of a lighter to rise up to a foot long. With his shadow clones he was able to get to 9 inches in one week. He would have been done already but he was working on other things as well. He would work on Yin-Yang manipulation one week, Kenjutsu the next, Taijutsu after that, and lastly this new bit of training got introduced so it was last on his list.

The reason he used so much time on one subject was because he vowed to himself that he would never let another comrade die like his old sensei, so he had to become strong. The sword he had chosen was an ordinary Katana, the only differences being the all black blade that was made to be extremely durable. Also its Chakra Channeling properties. Naruto intended for this sword to become as known as he himself would come to be. He named it _Sekiryou. _Lonliness, to represent his childhood before he found his precious people. His most horrific experiences were back when he was a child, but he couldn't forget them for they were what made him strong.

His Sharingan, well he planned on being humble about it at first, treating it as just another shinobi tool. But it was just so _powerful._ The possibilities for it were incredible. He could use amaterasu, and his eye induced hypnotization was impressive. His eye's ability to absorb people was quite fearsome, and would be the most terrifying experience for the person who gets absorbed once they find out who their sharing the Sharingan induced void with.

Naruto, unfortunately discovered a very grave weakness in his Sharingan. He could only use it for four minutes max... The reason for this being it running off Kyuubi's chakra, gave Kyuubi easy access to influence him. After one minute of usage, he could hear its insane whisperings to burn, kill, and maim. After two minutes, it was like Kyuubi was shouting in his ear... three minutes, Kyuubi's chakra would begin to manifest... He had once dared to go past four minutes. 30 seconds in and he could feel Kyuubi manually taking control of his body parts, he remembered the insane amount of effort it took for him just to get his hand up and cover his demonic eye.

His Yin-Yang Manipulation, was going nowhere and fast, he could see the two energies but he just couldn't split them. He had been trying to split them for aproximately 6700 hours if you count his Kage Bunshin, which you should. And still no results, it was incredibly frustrating. But Naruto figured he was just going about it the wrong way, so with much effort, he decided to call it quits for now.

Naruto's ninjutsu was extremely... odd. He mastered many basic offensive and defensive jutsus, because they were a necessity to survive as a ninja, but Naruto tended to use his chakra techniques _alot_ more. Why? Because with a little clarity of mind and the oppurtunities were endless. Offense, defense, containment, house chores, you name it, he'd think it, and his unusually strong chakra would do it.

Well not exactly like that, you see it took some time and concentration to do any complicated moves that he created in his mind, which made it dangerous to do in battle. But his most basic moves, he could snap off in a second, so while the enemy is doing seals Naruto could be spamming off blast after blast of pure chakra.

Naruto had taken up a new outfit also, wearing a black haori with red insides that went down to mid-thigh, it showed off his chest and abdomen, that were becoming more defined by the day. It was bound by a red sash, he put his sword through the sash on his backside with the handle pointing out to the right for a quick draw with his right hand. He wore grey baggy shinobi pants that were bound by black bands that started at his shins. To top it all off he wore geta like Jiraiya-Sensei.

"HEY! You Idiot, snap out of it! I'm trying to explain something here!" Jiraiya yelled obnoxiously. Naruto looked up to see his sensei fuming at being ignored. He was about to give them some really powerful jutsu to him and his teammates or something and Naruto began to ponder his progress from the past months.

"Oh sorry, guess I got lost in my own awsomeness," Naruto said calmly, as that was basically what he really did.

"Yeah, whatever, now on to the Jutsu," he said excitedly, pulling out three scrolls from the inside of his Jounin vest. "Sasuke and Naruto, I'm sure Kakashi would have wanted you to have this technique, afterall it needs the Sharingan to be effective, it was his one original jutsu, the Chidori," he said solenmly, while handing them the scrolls. Naruto and Sasuke looked honored at getting to use their sensei's signature move.

"Naruto, this move was your father's signature move, a jutsu that only two people have mastered, that being myself and your father, although Kakashi also learned, but as I have taught you all there is a difference between learning and mastering, it is called Rasengan, I shall teach you it personally." said Jiraiya.

Naruto was definitely excited, since Jiraiya deemed him ready to learn one of his fathers personal Jutsu. "Jiraiya-sensei, what about me, don't I get a cool, powerful jutsu as well?" Sakura asked looking just as excited as her other two teammates.

"Ohhhh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you see I just don't like you much at all so I won't be teaching you anything, sorry," the pink haired girl looked ready to cry, and the boys looked ready to get rough, then Jiraiya let out a loud, boisterous laugh, "I'm just kidding, you guys must think very little of me if you thought I would leave her hanging like that! Anyways, your reserves have gotten high enough to where you may learn Suiton: Suiryudan," he said giving her the scroll.

Jiraiya was about to dismiss them back to their regular training style, when he heard the distinctive noise of a shunshin, and looked over to see an anbu standing a few feet over him, "Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately, he said for me to mention Akatsuki and you'd understand!" Jiraiya's eyes widened considerably before calming down.

"I understand," He was about to shunshin away but the anbu stopped him.

"Hokage-sama also ordered me to take your students to safety, with your permission sir," he said seriously.

Jiraiya looked back at his team who couldn't hear their conversation, he looked at each one of them, his gaze lingering on Naruto a bit longer than the others, worrying . "Alright, but you must protect them with your life and nothing less," Jiraiya spoke firmly.

"Understood Jiraiya-sama," the anbu saluted.

Jiraiya turned and gave out orders to his team as if they were on a mission, "Alright, you are to follow this man, no questions asked, understood!" All three of them nodded, "Hai Jiraiya-sensei!" they said recognizing his mission voice.

As Jiraiya shunshined away, the anbu spoke up, "Alright, let's hurry up, we don't have much time to waste," and then they took off for the woods.

5 Minutes Later

The anbu had taken them to a remote clearing in the woods, and then stopped and it seemed as if he was waiting.

"Hahaha, your genjutsu never ceases to amaze, a mission complete while hardly lifting a finger," a deep voice spoke from somewhere in the woods.

"Yes, it appears so," a calm cool voice responded.

Then two figures appeared, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, the taller of the two had a strange blue complexion, and was carrying a large bundle on his back with a handle, it appeared to be a sword. The last of his features to be noticed was the hidden mist headband with a slash going through it.

The shorter of the two had much less remarkable features, barring the striking resemblance to Sasuke. He also had two curved wrinkles under each of his eyes.

"Kisame, finish the drone," the shorter of the two ordered in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Roger that!" the man replied back excitedly, grabbing the handle of his sword, and disappearing a moment later.

He appeared in front of the anbu, who did nothing, still trapped in the shorter man's genjutsu, and brought his mighty sword down with such force that the mans head caved in all the way down to his neck.

The man known as Kisame stood up straight and pointed his sword at Naruto, not even taking a second glance at the brutal murder he had just commited. "Come with us boy, and I'll send your teammates back only missing an arm or two, instead of in half." he said arrogantly, smirking the whole time.

Naruto couldn't help but be afraid of this man, the feeling of utter power coming from him, and the way he could kill without batting an eyelash. He reminded Naruto of the Kyuubi a little. But when Naruto thought of how weak he was compared to the fox, Naruto felt like he could actually stand up to this man. But of course it was only a feeling...

Kisame saw the boy's eye take on a look of determination. "Ohhh, so it's a fight you want, huh, well if you want some, come and get it," Naruto was trying to keep a cool-head, but this man was intentionally trying to get him angry, and it had been awhile since anyone had done that, so it was unexpected. So Naruto threw out a counter-insult.

"What're you, the offspring of some cum-dumpster and a shark, they must be up to some crazy shit in Kiri, huh?" Naruto shouted.

The temperature had dropped a couple degrees in the clearing as the killer intent rose to unproportional level, "No one insults my mother," Kisame said with pure hatred laced in his voice. He got his sword in a stance meant solely for speed. 'He's going to charge us!'

"HERE I COME!" He shouted, but before he could get moving, he had to jerk his head back as a kunai flew right by his head's former position.

"I'm quite lucky that my training field was so close to this little meeting, I've already sent a messenger hawk to the Hokage of our whereabouts, so I suggest you leave while you can," A shinobi said appearing in front of the students. He had a brown pineapple style ponytail, he also the regular jounin attire . He also had a scar across his nose.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said confused.

**XxX**

**AN: Cliffhanger! **

**Sucks doesn't it, guess you'll have to wait a little while, hahahaha. I promise to update soon, but for now peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello to all my avid readers (if I have any, lol). Here we go with another chapter. Also, I'm looking for someone to Co-write with me. I'll send you some of my ideas for a chapter and my Co-writer will just send me their ideas on what I should change, and I'll take their ideas into account as well. PM me if interested. Also I am a true movie lover so every chapter I will give you guys a movie that I have watched recently and thought was great.**

**Shottas: A great gangsta flic if you don't mind reading alot of subtitles, in my personal opinion, better than Scarface!**

**Now on to the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XxX

"Iruka-sensei! I can't believe your a jounin now, I never thought you were strong enough!" Sakura shouted despite the seriousness of the situation.

Iruka probably would have sweatdropped, had it not been for Sasuke yelling out his brother's name, obviously tired of being ignored by the most hated thing in his existence.

"ITACHI!"

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto tried to stop him, but to no avail. Sasuke had his Sharingan blazing with two tomoe in each eye. He had just finished the seals for a Karyu Endan.

He exhaled while shouting his true feelings towards his only brother.

"DIE!"

The dragon came out with more ferocity than usual. To everyone, it appeared as if Itachi was burned to a crisp. But when Sasuke willed the flames away, all that remained were the charred remains of a Tsuchi Bunshin.

Itachi appeared behind Sasuke ready to deliver a devastating kick to his jaw. Before his attack could reach its target, Naruto appeared facing Itachi blocking with both of his forearms, his one Sharingan eye blazing. 'Interesting' Itachi thought. Naruto then changed his arms slightly so he could grab Itachi's leg.

"Sakura, do it!" Naruto ordered frantically.

"Right, **Suiton: Ekitai Yari no Jutsu!**" Sakura shouted as she finished her seals, spewing water from her mouth that took form of a spear, coming forth with great speeds intending to skewer its target, Itachi. Just before it could reach, the other nin, Kisame, decided to stop watching his partner have all the fun. He jumped infront of the spear with his sword acting as a shield. Unexpectedly, the spear seemed to just splash harmlessly against the sword as if having the chakra taken from it. 'Oh shit, that's not good, I had no idea his weapon was so unique' Sakura thought worrying for her teammates.

"**Doton: Tsuchi Naifu no Jutsu!**" Iruka finished, causing small portions of sharp, hardened, earth to rise and fly towards the two nuke-nin. They both jumped away in time, looking back to make sure their target remained unharmed from the Jutsu. Seeing both gennin burst into clouds of smoke when they were hit, caused them to look back at the rookie Jounin. Seeing him and the pink-haired gennin not there as well, they realized they had been fooled.

"Come on reinforcements, where are you," Iruka muttered angrily, him and team 7 had taken off in a dead-run for safety, although Sasuke quite grudgingly. It had not been more than 30 seconds when Iruka felt a firm hand grip his throat. Team 7 stopped as well looking on in fear at what was about to happen to their sensei. He looked down to see red pupils with a pinwheel design in it.

"Enough playing games, **Tsukiyomi,**" Itachi whispered, a few seconds later Itachi closed his eyes, then reopened them, revealing his onyx eyes once again. He then took a kunai out and prepared to finish what he had started. All three members of Team 7 tried to charge forward, desperate to save their teacher, but they were sent back sprawling back to their former position from a few quick punches and kicks from Kisame.

For Naruto everything seemed to be going in slow motion, as the Kunai was plunged violently into Iruka's skull. 'No... not again... I've failed you... big brother' Naruto said as a tear silently slid from his Sharingan eye.

"Grahhh!" Sasuke shouted in pain clutching at his eyes. The extreme guilt of being inable to save another innocent from the monster that was his brother causing his eye to change and alter, until finally uncovering his eyes showing off his Mangekyou sharingan. (**AN: Look it up and choose whichever image you like cause I'm not explaining it. LAZY, Lmao) **

Sakura just couldn't help it, she collapsed on the floor bawling her eyes out, Naruto probably would have tried to console her, but he was going through great mental stress as well.

As the two Akatsuki members prepared to apprehend Naruto a strong, commanding voice entered the clearing. "Halt!" Shouted the Sandaime in full battle gear, and alongside him stood Jiraiya of the Sannin. Most shinobi would be truly frightened had they been faced with these two fearsome ninja. Yet Itachi saw it as a setback, they would just retreat and try again another day.

"Dibs on the Sannin," Kisame spoke with a confident grin upon his face.

"No, this is a battle that may or may not end in our defeat, we shall take our leave," Itachi responded calmly. Itachi threw Iruka's body onto the floor. The Konoha-nins looked down to find that Iruka's body was adorned with 10 exploding tags.

"SHIT!" Jiraiya cursed as he grabbed Sakura and quickly escaped. Sasuke retreated on his own, while Sarutobi was forced to grab Naruto as he sat there on his knees staring at the burning explosive tags with a dead look in his eye.

After the explosion went off the group arrived back at the clearing to find that the nuke-nins were long gone. There was blood splatter all over the clearing all originating from one spot, where Iruka's body once was.

"I'm sorry for your losses guys, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me, take two weeks off, for now me and the Old man have to track these guys down," He said with a downtrodden look at his students experiencing another close friend's death. And with that Jiraiya and the Hokage took off in the direction they thought to be where the Akatsuki members headed off to.

One Week Later

Naruto sat on his bed, staring at the shiny object in his hand. It was Iruka's headband. He fiddled with it a bit, did he deserve it? He promised he wouldn't let anyone close to him die as long as he could help it. And yet it happened again, did he deserve to be a shinobi if he could not fulfill an oath that he himself had made.

Before he could contemplate more on these dark thoughts, there was a knock at the door. As he opened the door he caught a shock of pink.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well I came to check on how you were doing after Iruka... well you know." Sakura said looking down a bit depressed.

"Oh... I see, well come in if you'd like, have you seen Sasuke lately, I'm worried about how he's doing after meeting his brother," Naruto asked curiously.

A sour look crossed her face, "Sasuke... he's changed, I seen him at our training field, he's gotten darker, if that's even possible! And you know what he said to me! He said that if I had been quicker I could have killed the missing nin, he called me weak..." She said sadly sitting on Naruto's leather couch.

"You are not weak, don't listen to him," He responded calmly while pouring some tea for both of them.

"Thanks Naruto, to think I could have killed Itachi, I mean he's an S-ran-"

"Itachi... is that his name," He spoke not even looking up from his cup of tea that he had begun to sip from, as he set it down he began talking again,

"I will kill him..." He said then began sipping tea again.

One Week Later

Their they were again, Team 7 assembled in the rocky fields that was training ground 23. Nothing really changed except for Sasuke and Naruto's appearances. Sasuke now walked around with his Sharingan fully active with three tomoe in each eye. Naruto now wore a straw hat that hid his eyes. Naruto seemed to lack emotion in his facial features as well.

There was an awkward quiet until the distinctive sound of a shunshin entered the vicinity.

"Hey guys, I hope you guys are holding up alright, but I just want to let you know death happens alot in the shinobi world and there is no way to prepare for it but to get stronger so it doesn't happen, I'm also sorry about your sensei... but with that said we have a month and a half to prepare for the chuunin exams. And Naruto, don't forget that the old man is going to reveal your heritage a week before the chuunin exams start so let's get to training."

"HAI SENSEI!" they said with passion, ready to get stronger.

**AN: BAMM! Iruka's dead, what now!**

**Original Jutsu:**

**Suiton: Ekitai Yari no Jutsu**

_**Water Style: Liquid Spear Technique**_

**Doton: Tsuchi Naifu no Jutsu**

_**Earth Style: Earth Knives Technique**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **

**Nothing to say really, this chapters movie is for all you horror movie lovers.**

**Paranormal Entity: Pretty damn scary, this is the first horror movie I watched all by myself in the dark... never again. It was filmed in the same way as 'Paranormal Activity' and 'Cloverfield' but there's one glaring difference... No acting... So go check that shit out.**

**"Year of the Rabbit" Jordan 7's... I got those. :)**

**"Wolf-Grey" Jordan 5's... I got those too. :)**

XxX

"You know there's no going back now, right?"

"Of course, and I don't plan on going back anyway,"

"Once word gets out you will be placed in the bingo books on heritage alone, and you will have a great deal of avengers after you."

"I understand but I feel I am ready for this, not to mention I have one of the Sannin as my sensei, it won't be long before I'm in the bingo books for more than just my heritage,"

The old man chuckled, "That is indeed true, well let us proceed," The Sandaime and Naruto walked out onto a balcony outside of the Hokage's office. Below them stood the entire populace of Konoha in an opening reserved for announcements like this.

Nobody save for Team 7 knew who the boy in the straw hat was so they waited in silence for their leader to speak.

"I stand before you today with a very important piece of information!" Sarutobi spoke, chakra enhancing his voice so all could hear.

"Thirteen years ago our village suffered from a very traumatizing attack... the Kyuubi attack, causing us to lose many of our loved ones," Many people grew depressed since they had long buried away their sadness.

"Well I am about to reveal what really happened that day to this generation, as it has been kept secret by law so as to give a certain person a better life." The younger generation was confused, why would certain events be kept secret for the sake of one person.

"The truth is our Yondaime was not strong enough to defeat the Kyuubi by conventional means, but being a sealsmaster found another way..." Sarutobi stopped to hear the people's silence, "He chose an infant boy, fresh from the womb and sealed it into him, he wished for this boy to be treated as a hero for the seal which was placed on him would eventually allow him to kill the Kyuubi, although we all know it didn't work out that way," Sarutobi spoke with a bit of steel in his voice.

Many of the older generation were stunned. Originally they had thought the Yondaime had transformed the Kyuubi into a weaker form, or at least that was the generally accepted theory. That was why they would mistreat the container... poor boy.

"Well the Yondaime wouldn't just choose any child for such a destiny, no he chose a child he knew could get the job done... he chose... his son!" And then Naruto stepped up, taking his straw hat off. People found it impossible to deny the similarities between the Yondaime and Naruto.

"I know that many of you have wronged me... but... I forgive you!" People all around him erupted into cheers, and Naruto smiled. After all the pain and struggling he finally had a taste of his future.

6 Days Later

"Well Team, you've come a long way from the snot-nosed brats that were only six months out of the academy, but now you's are definitely worth mentioning as my students, and so I give you these," He took three permission slips from his jacket, and handed them to his students. They all smiled knowing what they were.

"Since I know you all will sign it, I mine as well be the first to say it... Welcome to the Chuunin Exams!" They all shared a laugh. Through the entire six months, they had become pretty close, almost like a family. And even through their most recent tragedy they had helped eachother recover mostly.

XxX

Naruto had split up from his team a few minutes ago. He decided to walk around and have people smile and bow to him, rather than glare. He always returned the good gestures but he couldn't help but be a glutton for the praise. He had taken a side street that was fenced on the sides with what looked to be one of the many small forests that resided in Konoha on the outside of the fence.

Naruto saw a corner up ahead and with his keener than average ears heard sniffling, grunting, and a young girl's shout up ahead. He masked his signature, and quietly moved up ahead as a shinobi should. When he reached the edge he peeked over the side and saw five figures. A sand shinobi wearing a cat outfit with his female teammate standing behind him with her arms crossed looking unhappy at the boy's voiced need to pound on his victim he was holding up with one hand. Not to mention they had two large objects on their backs.

The victim was Konohamaru, and his two friends, Udon and Moegi were standing behind him looking freightened at what might happen. Naruto began to make a plan on how to disable them without killing them. The answer came rather easy.

XxX

"Come on already Kankurou, leave the poor kid alone, you don't want to get the Hokage mad, or even worse... Gaara," With a look showing she truly feared this Gaara person.

"Yeah right you think the Hokage would notice some beaten up kid in a village this massive, and as for Gaara..." It seemed even Kankurou was afraid of Gaara, "Well you remember he said he had 'no interest for being around the likes of us during his free time,'" He said bitterly.

He reared his fist back for dramatics when suddenly he felt something coming in fast. He channeled chakra to his face to cushion the impact. Sure enough he was sent flying through the fence with a punch that would of broken his jaw. He stood gazing at the girl slowly unsheathing his sword.

Temari was in the process of opening her battle fan when she froze, and then began to smirk confidently.

"Make one more move and I will kill you and the children behind us," Naruto heard from behind his current position. He spared a glance back to see spiky red hair on top of a cold looking boy about his height with a large gourd on his back. The kid at least stayed true to his word as sand came from the gourd that sharpened as it came towards him. It probably would have worked to if it hadn' been for a wall made of pure black chakra showing up out of no where, blocking the spear then.

"No, you won't," Naruto said from behind the red head, he was about to try and knock him out when a Jounin appeared next to Temari.

"Enough! Gaara, Temari fetch Kankurou then meet back at the hotel, Gaara you better not harm anyone..." He spoke dangerously. Gaara listened only because Baki was one of the few people he feared for his wind blade's ability to cut through his sand. The team had finally retreated and Naruto turned to the three children. He took off his hat and smiled.

"Long time, no see guys," He said warmly.

"Naruto!" They all yelled.

XxX

After two hours of a vigorous game of 'Ninja' Naruto found himself lying in his bed excited for tommorow to come. He couldn't wait to see the best gennin from other villages, he had already seen one who could control sand, he just wished he had his Sharingan active to copy that jutsu. Soon he would reach his goal, he would be Hokage and Chuunin would be just another step to his journey.

Next Day

Team 7 stood infront of the academy entrance determined not to fail. After a few seconds of quietness, Sakura who was in the middle of the group walked up.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello World! Long time no see, I've been doing my thing you know school, summer, school... And doing my stories was always in the back of my mind too. Ocasionally I'd be sitting ready to type and then my mind would go blank, then I'd have to go smoke and then completely forget Lolz **

**So then I realized, I can't stay focused enough to write a well thought out story like how I wanted them to be :( but I got all these cool Ideas. Then I had the bright idea of challenges, and then I said you know what, I have too many ideas for singular challenges on my bio... I should make a story with an assortment of different challenges as chapters, going into detail of course.**

**The Story will be called 'The Hitlist', each chapter will have one Naruto challenge, going into detail about certain things that must be within the story. Of course being abstract enough so as not to dictate any kind of plot or twist you might have in mind. Anyone who takes a stab at it, being the challenge, I will have your story's link setup in my profiles bio.**

**First Chapter Preview: **Naruto is no hothead in this story, he has grown up with a calm, jaded demeanor. He has an extremely high Suiton affinity due to his strong Uzumaki heritage. Like the Uzumaki's or because of the Bijuu in his gut Naruto soon finds out he has a special knack for Shinobi combat. He also enjoyed everything about besting your opponent, from the mind games to who gets tired first. He took everything as a victory and a loss, and Naruto always won.

He also tries to cultivate as many skills as he can from the academy. The academy is **Not For Pansies, **do with that what you will, but make it a learning experience for everyone who goes through it... even Naruto and Sasuke. Graduating with the highest score earns you the best Sensei. That could be whoever you want I guess as long as it makes sense. I would think Kakashi, because you could just use him as a Suiton Jutsu Goldmine.

When I picture a Suiton combat genius, I picture many subtle moves leading up to a decisive victory, almost like a Nara would use their shadows except water is much more versatile. Gaining satisfaction from every minor victory during battle can be very effective for lowering enemy Morale, but also a very good weakness against higher level opponents, who may not be so soundly defeated.

A way of gaining experience for all of our baby genins, is a little idea I had a while back on a nice fat blunt of Sour, Is Ninja Tournaments a side option for villages to gain their prized genin experience for events like the Chuunin Exams, and High Jounin Exams(1) . Its considered an A-ranked mission on the genins record and the grand prize is avaible to the genin though a percentage goes to the village. Their usually held in remote, and sometimes exotic places, with devious challenges, usuable weapons, and dangerous terrain.

When a shinobi shows outstanding skill level and an exceptional record they can get invited to higher class Tournament Events. When I thought of this little idea, I pictured in my head a High Chuunin Naruto(2) far out in the seas below the deck of an extravagant boat, Locked in battle with a Jounin from Iwa. They were surrounded by many high-class bidders, and with a large prize and village wide recognition on their minds, they fought under the handicap of no chakra, weapons, or kicks whatsoever. Pure hand-to-hand combat.

Naruto using his incredible Suiton affinity made his sweat hug his body in an extremely thin shield, making the hard hitting Jounin's body punches slide off his body leading him into a hard right uppercut Naruto had planned for his expected reaction. As the Iwa-nin's knees buckled and his entire body had one violent spasm, Naruto cracked him with a left straight just as his eyes rolled back into unconsciousness, putting him down on the wooden deck in a pool of his own blood probably dead. Naruto had his Konoha vest put on by a lovely lady he hadn't the faintest idea whom she was, and retired to his quarters with his cash prize.

**AN: So are any of you excellent writers out there drooling at the mouth for capabilities I'm offering you, of course you are! Review and Tell me your thoughts :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Long time no see! 'The Hitlist' will be up soon, so remember if you have a favorite author or one you know will take a wack at an idea notify them! Just make sure they get back to me because I wanna be one of the first to read it! IF your good Author then give it a try just PM me before hand. Oh and Btw with all the new revelations in the manga right now it really does poke alot of holes in this story's lore but try to bare with it, it's fanfiction after all!**

**And can you believe the manga right now!? It's starting to feel like a really good fanfiction now lol and I hypothesized that Tobi might be infact Obito, just based on how similar their names were (Obito-toObi Tobi-obiTO) I had no proof or glaring similarities to point out, and it seem farfetched at the time as Obito had one eye crushed and gave his other to Kakashi, but DAMN! Look at him now!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Team 7 was on their way up to the top floor where the first exam was scheduled, they had already bypassed a bait genjutsu floor thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan being active constantly despite Naruto saying he should conserve chakra rather than show off. Sasuke's retort would always be along the lines that since his Mangekyou had activated keeping his Sharingan active was almost second-nature and required a fraction of the chakra it used to. 'Show Off' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke's back as they transcended the stairwell.

They reached an empty hallway with a door with the number of the room they were supposed to go to. "Well, this is it! Our first step to becoming chuunin, aren't you guys excited!?" Sakura exclaimed turning to both Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke had a smirk that told of his excitement, "Hn." Naruto just gave a soft smile towards her, his sedge hat was hanging on his back letting his features show.

When they entered they were welcomed to a sight of many different genin from all over the shinobi countries. Along the side of the wall many of their old classmates were seated.

"Hey lets go talk with them, I haven't seen our classmates in awhile." Sakura said. It was true as there team had been pretty secluded during their training.

"Go Sakura, I have something I'd like to check out..." Naruto said then walked off into the crowd of shinobi with purpose.

"Sorry but I am curious about a certain ninja, I'll be with you shortly." Sasuke said quickly before walking off towards a team with an arrogant looking Hyuuga staring at them.

'Knuckleheads, I knew they were excited.' Sakura thought while shaking her head. She then walked towards the group of Konoha rookies.

XxX

"You are from Amegakure, correct?" Naruto asked, he was talking to a boy with straight white hair going down to his shoulders maybe a year younger than him with said headband who was standing in a corner of the room that people were avoiding for some strange reason. It was as if the boy had a bad stench or something but Naruto knew better. The boy was wearing a grey cloak with long sleeves that probably helped in the rain and black shinobi sandals. His eyes were also pure black with no pupils, which was odd...

"Yes, though I'm sure you already knew that, you just wanted to start the conversation, right? What's your name!" The kid was a bit enthusiastic which helped ease the feeling that Naruto was getting from this kid. He was an oddity, his chakra was intense, it reminded him of his own...

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?"

"I'm Henko."

"..."

"Jeez you're not good at conversation are you! Do you have any ambitions for the future?"

"I would like to be as strong as the first shinobi to ever live, uhm... you?"

Henko's face became alot less cheerful suddenly, and Naruto was confused at it but he wished the boys face would change back to normal, "I wish... reality wasn't so cruel, that reality could be tweaked so that we can make those bad moments good, and those good moments perfect. My ambition is to make Reality a little more like fantasy. It's a weird ambition, huh? But if there's anyone who can do it, it's me! That's what my Mom told me..." he finished somberly, he looked a bit sad but he shook it off quickly and added something else.

"Oh and to protect my teammates no matter what!"

Naruto was taken aback, this boy was eccentric, he was also strong. Naruto could tell his past was probably not the best, and he felt like he needed to know more, this kid's whole story. Why would his mother inspire him with an ambition that seemed even more impossible than his.

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"Alright, everyone grab a seat! The Chuunin Exams have officially begun!" Morino Ibiki, head of the Torture and Interrogation branch of Shinobi shouted.

XxX

Team 7 had passed the first exam easy enough. With Naruto's and Sasuke's visual prowess, they were easily able to find the Chuunin plants and copy there movements to answer all questions. And Sakura... was just that smart, that she answered all the questions, you would think that her book smarts would have dulled after camping out for 6 months, but Jiraiya-Sensei did always have her reading some sort of Ninja-related literature.

During the Exam they had sat as a cell, and therefore they had no intention of quitting infront of eachother when the tenth question came up. Not that they would have quit anyway. But right after everything was said and done, the Second Exam Proctor came bursting through the window in extreme eccentric fashion. And now Team 7 finds themselves in a large clearing with a humongous fenced off Forest, that looked quite menacing. Naruto decided now he should don his sedge hat.

During the proctor's, who had introduced herself as Anko, speech, Naruto couldn't help but think of that strange boy Henko. He wanted to go right where he felt the boy's chakra as it stuck out in the crowd, but he wouldn't leave his teammates when a test like this was about to begin, hopefully he would have a chance during this exam. Even then he did not know, because he would have to discuss it with his teammates and see if they approved.

They went up and signed their death waivers, and went to their instructed Gate. Naruto decided now to speak up about his agenda inside the forest.

"You know that thing I went to check out before the first exam? I would like to go check it out again during this forest, he is an interesting shinobi, do you think thats alrite?" Naruto looked at them.

"No! That's a total Baka move, you can't just go and fight one person in this, because you don't know if there teammates will jump in or not." Sakura spoke trying to dissuade Naruto as soon as possible.

"I don't want to fight him though, I would like to talk to him." Naruto said simply.

"Hmmm... what if he doesn't want to talk? And him and his teammates want a scroll? And what about other Teams?" Sakura questioned, probing to see how far Naruto had planned.

"Uhhm, I don't think he's like that..." Naruto said stupidly, patting the top of his hat. "But I can sense his chakra pretty easily for some reason, I'll be able to go right to him when the time arises instead of searching around and alerting others."

"I say it's fine just wait till we get our scrolls first," Sasuke butted in trying to end it soon, because he knew Sakura had a few more questions locked and loaded.

"Hmph, Alrite but you better stay safe, I'd hate to say I told you so." Sakura said with quite an aggravated face. She could never change their minds with reason. **'Because their both BAKAS!' **Inner Sakura raged.

Naruto nodded then looked forward into the forested shinobi combat zone. He understood her worry, she was not eager to lose anymore precious people as well. He trusted in his abilities and he trusted in his teams abilities though, nothing in this forest would stop them.

"Genin... Prepare..." An intercom above them was the source of the words, there was an echo meaning that other gate stations were hearing it as well, but the area inbetween each gates was so wide you couldn't see the other gate's Genin cell. "You will be allowed in the forest one team at a time during 3 second intervals. You will not be allowed out of the forest for the next 5 days, please wait for your gate to be opened, going into the forest before the gate opens will result in disqualification, Good luck." A complete monotonous voice finished.

After a bit of waiting Team 7's gate had flew open suddenly and they had made a dash into the forest, steadily going up the tall trees' branches while keeping a fast paced forward momentum. Getting the high ground would probably be an advantage.

"Follow me this way, I see a team's signature moving at a rate that we will meet them in less than a minute," Sasuke said quickly, seeing there nods he moved in the foretold direction.

Naruto began thinking of a first contact strategy, "I'm going to direct them towards the air, Sakura try trapping as many as possible with you're ninja wire and paralyze them. Sasuke run damage control, use lethal force if you must."

XxX

"Hey Guys-"

"Yeah I know!"

"There coming straight-" The Hidden Waterfall Genin looked up to see a Ninja wearing a black haori and sedge hat weaving seals nonchalantly. If you squinted hard enough you could see a blue orb underneath.

"Theres One behind too!"

He turned, and indeed there was another of the same ninja weaving seals. 'A clone!' "Jump Now!"

The two ninja both let out humongous Grand Fireballs at eachother making a bigger one in the middle of the clearing, the three Waterfall ninja could feel the heat underneath them. Luckily they each had large containers of water strapped to there back, which they quickly unscrewed.

"Alright! We needa surround ourselves with our Umi no baria, if we're going to survive falling into that inferno!" The apparent leader commanded while weaving his own seals, his teammates following his orders quickly. He had to stop abruptly as 4 shuriken came from the trees interrupting him. They were spread out enough that they could hit his teammates as well.

He brandished a Kunai and deflected the Ninja tools to the best of his ability while in midair and stretching to protect his teammates so they could finish the much necessary jutsu to protect them from the Inferno raging below. So it wasn't his fault that he couldn't execute the textbook shinobi deflecting technique. Now he would understand why he should've practiced this move into his muscle memory long ago. He felt himself constricted a second before he could throw his kunai at the direction the shuriken originated from. Looking at the pink haired Kunoichi hidden amongst the leaves, he could somehow just read her lips as she finished her seal sequence. He pushed his teammates down towards the inferno right before he could be defeated saving there jutsu from conducting...

"**Raiton: Denki Isu.**" It was all but a whisper but he heard it.

"**Suiton: Umi no Baria!**" The two remaining Waterfall ninja finished at the same time. They were enveloped by a sphere of water, that looked to have constant choppy waves in it. They looked up and was shocked (**Pun Intended**) to see their team leader getting electrocuted.

"Ishida!" One of them exclaimed before there sphere of water was engulfed in flame.

XxX

Team 7 stood across from the Waterfall team, gazing at them almost uninterestedy. The clearing was filled with steam currently and they were just waiting it out.

Sasuke's eye was twitching in annoyance, he hadn't lifted a finger yet. He had just watched these second-rate shinobi probably go through there worst defeat they had ever taken in there shinobi career. It was a little funny though to watch them scream commands at eachother desperately trying to scrape by. As the steam cleared, the two shinobi were rising from the floor, certain parts of there body looked red from burning, but not from fire burns. They were using chakra to try and keep the water from turning to boiling hot against all the fire Naruto had used, which they didn't do a very good job at, they probably would have fared better if Sakura hadn't incapacitated their leader perhaps.

Now they were low on chakra and injured. And that sucked too because he would be testing there Taijutsu, he got in his stance and watched as they fearfully took their own stances. He smirked, 'Good then, you still have some fight left in you!' he was about to charge when a hand placed itself firmly on his shoulder.

"No need Sasuke, you would merely exert energy for no reason," Naruto said walking past Sasuke. He took his sedge hat off and looked at the two Shinobi, "Honestly, I think we should just resolve this peacefully..." Naruto then lifted his headband, "You should just toss us your scroll and take your teammate somewhere to recover." He said with open arms and a slight smile, letting his right eye make full contact with both the Genin. They looked right at it probably amazed at the Red chakra leaking from the eye. 'Gotcha.'

One of the Waterfall Genin, ran to his unconscious leaders body and retrieved the scroll and threw it to Naruto who caught it with a smile, that slightly faltered when he seen it was a heaven scroll. Looks like his conversation would have to wait some more, he looked towards the direction of the chakra, even though it was far away he could still sense it. The Genin then took his teammate and retreated somewhere, his other teammate following him. 'Sharingan Hypnosis Success.' Naruto thought as he covered his eye and replaced his sedge hat.

"Sorry you didn't get any action Sasuke, but we possibly may have a few more battles to come as we didn't get the scroll we needed so next time I'll let you take point." Sasuke nodded grumpily.

"Alrite lets move!"

**AN: First encounter in the Forest of Death, did you like it. Did you like how I put it in the sadly overmatched Genin's POV lol Sorry I gave them such an easy fight but it was kinda like an eyeopener, like wow from training for 6 months with a Sannin these kids are pretty tough. Henko is an OC, and he came out of nowhere, but I have an idea for him and I like it XD It kinda explores the whole cycle of hatred thing, y'know.. Hatred breeds Pain and then Pain breeds Hatred. Cookie to whoever guesses close to what Henko's past might be like. BTW Henko means Change BTW check out my other story Naruto's Determination, because I'll be updating that next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Go.**

She ducked under a devestating kick, then dodged the taller Kusa-nin's follow up tanto strike by leaping back. Sakura could see the poison glisten from the blade and knew she would need to avoid it, she went through a short sequence of seals and substituted herself for a fallen branch just as her opponent went to stab her. Now that she had some distance, she began a genjutsu that would make the opponent see himself get stabbed by her.

Sakura saw the Kusa-nin seize up and let go of her seal thus disconnecting her chakra from the shinobi's network, deactivating the genjutsu. But the damage was done, after seeing and somewhat feeling himself get stabbed through the chest with a kunai by Sakura moving incredibly fast, he just turned and stared with wide eyes at the real Sakura approaching him. She jumped up to knee the older ninja in the face and caught him clean, but she wasn't done. While in mid-air, she reached into her pouch and retrieved ninja wire, which she then did a graceful manouever with them while flipping over him and falling to the ground.

Now that her target was entangled she began weaving seals for her electric chair technique, the result was the smell of frying skin... Sakura looked down coldly at the genin who was practically a man. She did not appreciate what he said he would do to her after he won... she shuddered and her skin crawled.

"Don't underestimate me." Sakura whispered, then walked away towards where her teammates were fighting their own opponents. Earlier they had come across two teams of Kusa-nin who had most likely begun an alliance for the test. Sasuke's preemtive strike plan, which usually included liberal use of shock tags, had taken one ninja down permanently and definitely evened the playing field. Sakura doubted she would be able to take on two at a time and be able to calmly strategize.

XxX

"Ah, Sakura took you long enough! Turns out these guys had two earth scrolls, so it's like we passed twice, haha!" Naruto exclaimed, his two opponents lay across from him badly burned but they would live. Sasuke's would not...

"Alrite! Now I can get over to that kid right away. I'll leave the scrolls to you Sasuke." Sakura looked over at Naruto, and wondered why he was so giddy over that. While it was nice to see him excited and overflowing with energy like when they first started as a team, it unsettled her to think that he was so excited to go off and face enemies alone, without them. But maybe it was something he felt he just had to do.

She walked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were discussing how they would meet back again, and a few precautions on what to do if anyone was injured while they were split up.

"Naruto... be careful please! Don't do anything reckless... please," Sakura looked up at Naruto with a hint of a tear coming from her eye. She obviously was afraid of losing another teammate and close friend. Seeing this made Naruto blush a little and almost hesitate in his reply.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll definitely be okay no matter what. We are all strong now thanks too Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto spoke with his fist held up with a proud mug. With his sedge hat off, his one blue eye lit with the same determination as always. Sakura smiled a little, he hadn't called her that in awhile.

"I'm going." He turned his back and was about to leave.

"Make sure you keep the skirmishes to a minimum, we could already be heading to the tower and passing on the first day if it weren't for your feelings for this boy, you loser." Sasuke said with a sly smirk. Sakura had a horrified look, and unseen to them a vein popped out from Naruto's forehead, and for a moment everyone was quiet.

"WHAT! It's totally not like that! You ruined such a badass moment for me you bastard!" Naruto turned with his fist raised again and fire in his one visible eye shouting in a comical way. It was quite the sight in his new outfit, as he stomped his wooden geta sandals he had got from Jiraiya.

Sakura giggled while Sasuke raised his hands in an 'Oh well' manner with the same sly smirk. Naruto raised his arms exasperatedly and turned again, although his teammates couldn't see it he had large smile on his face. These were the moments he enjoyed with his team and would give anything to keep. Which is why he would come back, he had too. If not for him, then for them...

"Whatever, I'll try. I'll see you's tomorrow for sure!" And then, after putting his sedge hat back on, he disappeared in a burst of speed while his teammates did the same headed east, the opposite direction.

They would setup camp by a river for a water supply since they had none on them at all and after two clashes with, one with two teams, Sasuke and Sakura would need rest soon. Even though it would most likely become a high traffic area by nightfall, if it wasn't already.

They had been running for about 20 minutes when Sasuke looked behind him to his right and saw Sakura still looked somewhat troubled at leaving their teammate on his own. He held his fist up in the signal to stop movement, and signaled them to head down into a clearing.

He had his Sharingan deactivated to conserve some chakra and honestly, he hated to say it, but there was no point in keeping them always active when there was noone to intimidate. Sakura wasn't really thinking straight and probably wouldn't be reliable in a major fight... He had this feeling that he had to fix it, and fix it now! He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura was a little startled at the unexpected contact and looked up at Sasuke, and blushed. He was staring directly into her eyes, smiling warmly.

"Sakura, I know I've said some harsh things in the past but that was because I was angry at my brother and it was childish of me." Then his look became serious, "Despite what I may have said in the past you are strong, and I apologize..." Sakura was so astonished words didn't even come to mind, she just continued to listen.

"And now having said that, you need to believe in Naruto. I believe in Naruto and I believe in you, so for the moment at least you can't think about things like that because..." Sasuke took his arm off of her shoulder, closed his eyes and sighed. He really had a bad feeling.

He opened his eyes showing the three-tomoed Sharingan, and looking into the dark brush in what appeared to be a random direction to Sakura.

"I believe we've been followed..."

"...Kukuku."

XxX

Naruto had been traveling for about 20 minutes already before stopping at an area surrounded by large rock outcroppings that rose about 5 meters into the air each on average, with tiny bushes dotting their surface. It kind of reminded him of his Team's training ground except there was a slight fog permeating through the area. As it was starting to get dark the area had a somewhat eerie feel to it.

"You know... you guys are really good, but you're going to have to work on your stealth a little bit more if you want to catch me off guard," Naruto turned around and was treated to the ordinary sight of a team of leaf genin that he didn't recognize from around the village, although he didn't find that unusual, as Jiraiya's training had basically isolated them from the entire village.

But, there were definitely some things unusual about this bunch... They each wielded a standard issue katana, and each of them had it in the same position as the other on their utility belt, except for the one in the middle who was left handed. He also had a white bandanna type forehead protector as well, the teammate to the right of him had a somewhat distinctive horizontal scar on his chin with shaggy shoulder-length brown hair that covered different parts of his face depending on the way he moved while the other had dull gray hair that was pulled into a pony-tail. They all wore the same uniform as well, that being the uniform chuunin wore under their vests, and each seemed to be around 18 years old. Yet they all stood completely professionally with an emotionless, unreadable look in their eyes.

Naruto thought he probably looked the same, as he realized it was because all four shinobi in that clearing knew that in the upcoming struggle there would be death. The air was tense, as both sides were quiet. Naruto was growing anxious and was now kneading chakra inside of his body prepared to release large and small amounts at a moments notice.

"Tch... So be it." He raised his hand and gathered visible black chakra into his hand and just like that the clearing burst into action. The 3 enemy leaf shinobi seemed a bit surprised but all of them got over it just as quickly as it flashed across their features. Naruto used an odd move like this early in the fight intentionally to gauge their reactions. And just as he expected, he saw it in their eyes... These were Ninja who had been tested time and time again, they had seen many peculiar techniques, and would adapt and fight on till the end.

These were not Genin...

He only wondered what their objective was as the one in the middle leapt over his beam of chakra, while his teammates dashed away in either direction, and quickly peformed seals, firing a Grand Fireball at Naruto. Yet Naruto was already on the move, dashing to his left to gain more distance. But his teammates were not idle, infront of Naruto was one of the leaf genin with the scar on his chin dashing with him at the same speed intentionally. 'Damnit, this one is at least faster than me!' Naruto gritted his teeth.

The ninja swung his sword in the opposite direction they were moving towards to stop Naruto from doing precisely that. Naruto had unsheathed Sekiryou to parry and then taking advantage of momentum, spun away from the blow bringing his blade with him and slashed at his opponents unprotected side.

The scarred ninja wasted no time in ducking but Naruto had expected this possibility, and knew the other ninja would want to take advantage of his blindspot. The grey haired ninja appeared just on time for Naruto as he kept going with the spin move. The ninja was obviously surprised and hastily blocked the slash, having to use two arms to aborb the blow completely, Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Naruto quickly materialized a wall of black chakra twice the size of himself behind him, undoubtably saving him a moment to try and take the one in front of him out of the fight.

Black chakra gathered in his left hand, aiming it for the ninjas stomach. While not as powerful as the Rasengan it was definitely quicker to form, and he couldn't quite focus on holding up a wall even if it was for a few seconds while forming a one-shot kill technique like the Rasengan yet. The real question was not whether he would be able to incapacitate him, it was if he would be able to do it before the third member of the team interfered!

The answer to that was no he decided, as he substituted himself with one of the few shadow clones he had hidden amongst the stone quarry. It couldn't even be considered half a second later he witnessed his clone die from the teammate wearing the bandanna, who was quite tall, impaling him vertically through his body starting from the base of the neck. It was probably sticking out through the bottom of his pelvis, Naruto grimaced and as the clone exploded into smoke he canceled those memories from transferring to him. He did not wish to experience that.

That first scuffle probably lasted only a few seconds, but Naruto hypothesized had he somehow evaded the third strike they would have kept up with their strategy of a constant bombardment of attacks. It was a somewhat unorthodox strategy and he wondered if they were doing it to prevent him from what he was currently doing... He lifted his headband, unveiling his demonic looking Eternal Mangekyou. No they couldn't know about something like that... could they? 'It's time to end this, I may have wanted answers before but these guys are way to dangerous to just incapacitate, I'll be killed trying. Lets see how they deal with overwhelming power!' He thought as he flew through seals from his perch.

Towards the end of his seals sequence, the grey haired nin looked up in his direction, prompting his teammates to do the same. 'So they can sense the chakra buiding, well it is big after all.' Ending in the Tiger seal he announced his jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryuuki Doki no Jutsu!**" Naruto unleashed seven large Grand Fireballs at the trio of highly skilled genin. Naruto could not see the Shinobi with the scar on his chin performing seals of his own smoothly without fear nor hesitation, nor did he know his teammates showed no worry on their face.

A huge explosion erupted within the quarry destroying tall stone outcroppings, charring the earth, and even clearing the fog. When all the smoke had cleared the sight Naruto was greeted to left him astonished...

In the middle of a somewhat large crater, standing up vertically on its mouth was a bronze statue of a... fish, standing up vertically on its mouth with a live, moving eye... It darted around the clearing till it focused on him. Within the narrow crevice of its mouth was the leaf ninja with the scar on his chin crouching down on one knee so as he could fit in the tight space and no doubt his teammates were within it as well. He was looking down at the floor, his hair covering his face, his left arm was resting on the corresponding knee and his right hand held up in a half-Tiger seal. He looked up, staring Naruto directly in his eyes and said the first words that anyone on his team had spoken.

"Hmph, Kuchiyose: Buronzunamazu." He spoke giving up no emotion in his tone.

Naruto could finally read this one's expression! This guy... this guy looked bored!

**Chapter End!**

**AN: Heh, heh, been awhile huh. Lolz but last chapter there were a few Jutsu I forgot to translate so here they are as well as this chapter's. BTW I don't translate Jutsu that everyone should know from the manga only ones that I made up.**

**Katon: Ryuuki Doki no Jutsu**

_**Fire Style: Dragon King's Wrath Technique**_

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Buronzunamazu**

_**Summoning Technique: Bronze Salmon**_

**Last Chapter**

**Raiton: Denki Isu no Jutsu**

_**Lightning Style: Lightning Chair Technique**_

**Suition: Umi Baria no Jutsu**

_**Water Style: Barrier of the Sea Technique**_

**Find out next time!**

**Who is the Mysterious person following, Sakura and Sasuke!? And who are the unknown Genin that have attacked Naruto before he could reach Henko? They aren't interested in Scrolls that's for sure!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here we go again, see if I can't get these kiddies out of this forest by next chapter :D**

"...Kukukuku, well isn't that impressive." A sinister looking kunoichi slowly rose up from the surface of one of the thicker branches Sasuke was looking toward. She lazily placed her hands on her hips as if she was chatting with children. "You've found me." And she chuckled some more.

"Hn, you seem strong but a little arrogant to come here by yourself, don't you think," Sasuke was not perturbed in the least by this weird lady, though it was odd how she stayed undetected for so long. It seemed neither was Sakura.

"Oh rea-"

"You know what I think..." Sasuke walked forward, so he could look closer at his opponent as they were hiding in the shadows somewhat. She had a somewhat ordinary face with long black hair, and was wearing a cream colored tunic suited for combat with a black turtle-neck undershirt and regular shinobi bottoms. The most peculiar thing about her was the ridiculously thick purple rope tied around her waist in a bow at her back. He glared, his Sharingan spinning, putting his own hand at his waist.

"I think if you stay here, you'll die."

'Such oppresive hatred in those fantastic eyes of his, yet he can somehow contain it. He may be a tougher nut to crack than I thought.' A certain gleam flashed in her eye, but she regained herself. Pulling a hand up to her face and pulling down her eyelid and looking at him in a way that did in fact scare Sasuke for a moment.

"Oh, but couldn't you say the same for yourselves Sasuke-kun." A devilish smile crossed her features, that certainly didn't belong to that face, Sasuke thought.

And then it hit them. Sasuke completely lost himself to fear, he had just begun to witness his own death when... He snapped back to reality. Things like that wouldn't... No! They couldn't get to him anymore, he had already experienced the killing intent of two of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Not to mention he had fought through that immense fear brought from that fish looking ninja, to attack his brother. Although he had to give it to the ninja who couldn't be a genin, not after that, that was impressive.

Instantly turning to see how Sakura fared with the killing intent, he saw she was looking down at the ground with her eyes shut, trembling as she clutched a kunai. But slowly her breaths slowed and the shaking stopped and she looked up with a determined, focused look in her eyes. 'That's right, Sakura and I share the same experience as members of Team 7. She'll be fine,' He thought resolutely.

Turning back to face the Kusa-nin he was met with the sight of two kunai surprisingly close to him. Dashing back he hastily threw his hands into his weapon's pouch with both hands and chucking two shuriken to deflect them, one of the kunai spun in the air towards Sasuke due to his precise aim and timing. With one hand he reached out and grabbed it and with the other reached back into his pouch, withdrawing an explosive note all in one deft movement. He attached the note and flicked the offending kunai back at its owner, while backflipping back to Sakura's position in another.

"Sakura you need to head east, we're not that far from the river and you'll need it to get the best out of your repertoire of jutsu. I'll hold him off for a little, we're going to use the collaboration justu Jiraiya-sensei taught us."

"Hai!" She breathed, her voice seemed to hitch somewhat. She may not be mentally recovered yet after that killing intent but it'd have to do.

They were already moving, dashing through the giant trees of the Forest of Death as Sasuke began talking. After saying that he turned around and began to weave seals. Letting Sakura take the oppurtunity to escape.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**" He launched it towards the now visible kusa ninja. Sasuke, turning to the left, whilst still weaving seals and tracking the enemies movement.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu,**" Rapid firing the fireballs while tracking the speeding blur that was the kusa-nin, resulted in all misses, and he had shot quite a few of them too... As he lost momentum in the air and starting falling back towards the ground he instantly lashed out with 8 kunai all around him seemingly randomly, each resulting in a resounding thunk of a pierced tree.

He looked down and was surpised to see the kunoichi had not even tried to take advantage of his movements. She just stood amongst the wrecked clearing looking at him with a small smirk awaiting his fall. He gritted his teeth, at being underestimated like that, it didn't matter though. It would work in his favor in the end. He threw one more kunai attached with Ninja Wire at another tree and swung over to it instead of falling into the the kusa-nin's clutches.

"Ah, don't be scared now Sasuke-kun, although fear is natural to feel for prey such as yourself," She glanced around the field for a bit, before gazing at Sasuke again as he attached himself via chakra, to the tree he swung too. "Kukukuku... Shuriken hidden amongst the flames, tell me now Sasuke-kun, was that to increase the lethality of your Jutsu?" She almost laughed the last part out.

"No... those along with the kunai embedded in the trees were to set up electrical conduits for..." Sasuke spoke, he then began to form seals non-chalantly.

"This Jutsu! **Raiton: Rezasekyuriti no Jutsu!**" He crouched down and touched the kunai he used to get to his position.

Suddenly a few extremely bright lights shot from the weapon and connected with a few other kunai and shuriken, and the process continued until every last weapon in the clearing was connected in a manner that would be ridiculous to escape by regular means. If that wasnt enough, each beam started to spark and crackle making means of escape even more bleak, giving the beams what seemed like a bit more width of area to be wary of. This all happened in mere seconds from the time Sasuke had touched the kunai.

The kusa-nin was taken by surprise but somehow maneuvered her way to a safe position amongst the beams. 'This person is experienced, to be caught by surprise like that and still adapt to the current situation to survive... Just what am I dealing with here?'

"Impressive... such advanced planning to use such an unorthodox jutsu in this way, but do you rea-" She was cut off, once again, as the genin sighed. She silently grit her teeth, it had been an extremely long time since she had been dismissed by anyone, even if she wasn't her real self.

"Let me guess, you can escape..."

'I could try and manipulate the beams and land a blow, but he's already made it to an area big enough for him to weave seals. He'd most like counteract it with his own Jutsu, I'll cut my losses and regroup with Sakura for now.'

"Well do as you wish moron, I'm heading back to my campsite." He turned his back, but looked back to give one last glare with his menacing, full-fledged Sharingan.

"Follow us if you still want to die."

And with that, the boy retreated. The kusa-nin looked at the spot he left from for a moment. And for awhile it was quiet, except for the constant crackle of the beams from the previous jutsu. She looked down at her feet, hair covering her features. Fists clenched tightly.

A crater about 10 feet in diameter appeared around her, caused from pure chakra force alone. The surge of power lifting up her hair, revealing a malevolent, teeth-bearing grin. She slowly began to sink into the ground.

"I admit too having my buttons pushed a bit," Her smile grew even bigger. "Maybe I should injure him a little to teach the brat some manners, kukuku..."

XxX

'Uhhh... a big fish statue? That's not even cool! How come he looks like such a badass!?' Naruto thought humorously, despite the escalating situation. 'So a defensive based Summoning Jutsu that can defend against one of my strongest elemental Jutsu... troublesome. I guess it was a little hot-headed of me to pull out the stops like that, heh. And I haven't seen those two's abilities yet...'

The other two had come out from the backside of the bronze catfish, apparently coming from the other side of its mouth to stand by their teammate. It was a decently large desolate wasteland they were in now, clear of any fog or cover, except their large bronze catfish, thanks to his fire jutsu.

Before they could begin to start a jutsu he held his hands and his black chakra started to form in his hand. It seemingly began to bubble uncontrollably and then they suddenly froze.

"**Chakura Sokusha**"

Hundreds of golf ball sized chakra projectiles flew at the team at a breakneck velocity, causing them to immediately take cover behind the defense Summon not wanting to get hit running in the open killing field. The Buronzunamasu closed its eye and mouth, it apparently had bronze eyelids as well. Naruto smirked. 'Heh, gotcha!'

The team looked up to see a clone of the boy in midair falling towards them with its hands clasped together eyes closed focusing. "**Chakura Koyaku**" The clone spoke quietly. Naruto stopped firing his Jutsu and clasped his hands together as well, so he could help his clone mold the chakra.

A large amount of the black chakra rose from the ground around them forming a round pitch black prison. The chakra also covered the head of the catfish, and inside of the prison it was surrounding the mouth of the salmon so the shinobi couldn't flee to it. 'Now time for the finisher!' He willed his chakra to spike out and spear the shinobi while they were trapped.

Just as the Naruto was about to land on the ground, the bandanna-wearing ninja burst from the ground running him through with his katana. The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke moments later. The real Naruto saw them escape via their chakra travelling through the ground, another failed attempt. And now they were on the counterattack!

Naruto suddenly had to focus on the chakra gathering under his feet, 'An earth jutsu!' He jumped into the air over to meet the coming chakra signatures that were still underground, just dodging a bracing of earthen spikes shooting up towards eachother at where his previous location was. Naruto brought his hands up to face the moving signatures and prepared the same jutsu from earlier.

"**Chakura Sokusha.**"

His chakra projectiles pierced the earth leaving many holes, surely they would have been pierced as well. But Naruto was annoyed to see that their chakra remained the same. 'So those must be regular clones, they must have switched when I was distracted by the Jutsu. Then they must be...' He turned around and true to his thoughts, the grey haired ninja and the scarred one were soaring through the air toward him with their swords drawn.

'I'll catch them in a genjutsu then.' His red and white Sharingan spun excitedly, and as the shinobi drew nearer with their blades...

Nothing happened. Naruto was surprised but noticed the fact that they weren't even looking him in the eye, their eyes solely focused on his torso. They were trained to fight against the Sharingan... But why? There haven't been any Uchiha around in years, for what would they need that method of fighting for? He had to get over his shock and unsheathe Sekiryou to parry the scarred ninja's swing aimed for the right side of his midsection. The white-haired shinobi took a go for his face, but Naruto could see enough with his Sharingan to spin his body and deliver a strong kick to his offender's face sending him sprawling. He still suffered a shallow cut on his right shoulder for his efforts.

Sensing incoming danger he formed his chakra into a black wall above him. Just in time, to stop the same aerial stab move from before from the bandanna wearing ninja. Using two arms he pushed off from the scarred ninja's sword gaining room to breathe for a little, but as he did that the scarred ninja took advantage in his lapse in awareness. Reaching into his pouch he flicked a shuriken at Naruto, it slid cleanly into the side of the boy's midsection, sending him away with a present.

Naruto backflipped away and still managed to land gracefully despite his recent wounds, removing the shuriken from his side, he stood at the ready. He still retained most of his healing abilities after he accidentally removed the fox from his seal, wounds like these wouldn't stop him. It still ticked him off that they had landed the first blow in the two minutes of combat they had been engaged. The scarred ninja along with the bandanna wearing ninja both regrouped with their injured teammate, and once again both sides were standing across from eachother staring silently. And then the scarred one spoke, but it was obviously to his teammates.

"Easy now... we can kill him, but it was suggested that we didn't," His voice droned, then he tilted his head causing his shaggy brown hair to cover one of his eyes and gave Naruto a look he couldn't quite decipher. "But no matter what, the eye must stay intact." Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment, they were after his eye... under orders? They were leaf ninja though! Who in the higher ups would give an order like that especially knowing who he was. The whole thing smelled afoul.

'It doesn't matter! I need to finish this now before to much time goes by, I can already feel Kyuubi trying to break out of my Kamui...'

**Chapter End!**

**AN: Another one hits the books, BTW I think I made a mistake last chapter in calling the summons a bronze salmon, it's a bronze catfish lol. Anyway here are the Jutsu translations. I found it a little ironic as I was writing that there was more talking in Sasuke's fight than Naruto's haha.**

**Raiton: Rezasekyuriti no Jutsu**

_**Lightning Style: Laser Security Technique**_

**Chakura Sokusha**

_**Chakra Rapid Fire**_

**Chakura Koyaku**

_**Chakra Entrapment**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Another chappy! Yayyy! Review doe. Lolz **

"Get ready Sakura! Here she comes!" Sasuke shouted, Sharingan blaring, still panting somewhat from the run there, and the few jutsu he had used previously. It was a testament to the grass kunoichi's speed with how fast she had escaped his trap and found them. It was kind of disheartening, but Sasuke only felt so for a moment, glaring at the approaching chakra he readied his kunai. Sakura nodded resolutely, knowing her part in the fight.

The river they had arrived at was at their backs, and the forest was at their front glaring at them with its ominous shadows and twisted branches and humongous trees. It was getting darker out and night would be upon them soon, should this turn into a drawn out battle. Sasuke knew neither him nor Sakura were up for such a thing, so the fight would have to end here. Sasuke flicked two shuriken into two seperate trees across from eachother and went through the same seals as earlier predicting the Kusa ninja's next movements.

"**Raiton: Rezasekyuriti no Jutsu.**"

The kunoichi finally appeared from the foliage having to flip over the electric beam that appeared suddenly in his route.

"Sakura now!" But he needn't tell her for she was already finished with her jutsu.

"**Suiton: Ekitai Yari no Jutsu!**" A smooth, yet sharp spear of water jetted out from the river's surface at an incredible speed. It was heading for the kunoichi, attempting to spear her mid-flip.

The Kusa ninja finished her flip surprisingly quickly, and kicked downward breaking the water spear easily, soaking herself in the process. 'What!? She broke through the water spear effortlessly!' She thought in astonishment but calmed down quickly, noticing something fortunate. 'The plan can still work like this though.' Sakura ran over to Sasuke and placed her hand on his back while holding up a half-tiger seal and closing her eyes to focus her chakra.

Sasuke felt the control of the water on the grass kunoichi appear and reacted in turn, clapping his hands into a tiger seal. Using his fire-natured chakra he began to super heat the water, they would boil this weird lady to death. A simple collaboration jutsu but when used correctly, or in their case fortunately, it could be very lethal.

Her screams were heard before she even hit the ground, which was also rather violentl, but Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had seen that!

Releasing his hands from the seal, he flicked through two more but nothing seemed to come of it. Seeing this caused Sakura to remove her hand and get into a defensive stance. Immediately the downed kusa-nin turned into a blob of hot, boiling mud. Sakura was somewhat startled, for a second, she thought they had got her at least but they had been fooled. Looking up at the large tree ahead of them that Sasuke was staring at, she caught sight of the enemy again, looking down at them from a branch with an unreadable look in her eye. Sakura swallowed, this lady really was frightening.

'Kukuku, that is a collaboration technique my Old-sensei taught our team to fight against certain kiri ninja in the war. Only Tsunade should have the control to do something like that...' Directing her eyes over to the pink haired girl, taking pleasure in her shuddering. 'It makes me wonder who taught these brats, kukukuku.'

"Prey shouldn't get too cocky. You must always remain on your toes-" She was interrupted again, by Sasuke, but this time things were a bit different. Looking down, she saw what appeared to be a lightning blade protruding from her chest where her heart should be. 'This is Kakashi's Raikiri! The silent lightning blade, amazing! For him to have learned it already...'

The Sasuke by the river next to Sakura dissipated into water signifying it as a water clone. Sasuke had hidden it earlier to use as a substitution, but after seeing the ninja substitute herself, he took a different approach. He took the oppurtunity to substitute himself with the clone, and gain a better position for an assassination. Sakura smirked, 'Sugoi! I can't believe Sasuke did it!' She knew of the clone Sasuke had hidden, but didn't think of using it that way.

"Couldn't you say the same for yourself, loser." Sasuke let the electricity die down seeing the skin begin pale and the arms of the kusa-nin become limp. As he tried to remove his arm from the dead ninja's body he was shocked to find it held firm by thick snakes encircling it and hissing at him, he was too tired from the Raikiri he had just pulled off to escape. They originated from the supposedly dead kunoichi's left sleeve, or at least he thought until she spoke.

"Kukuku. I can see your intentions from earlier were certainly true Sasuke-kun, but..." She turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked into her eye, noticing it had changed in color and shape, turning yellow and her pupils were slit like that of the snakes surrounding his arm. His mouth was stuck, unable to say anything and he could barely coordinate thoughts. She smirked.

"I've taken your former words to heart, so I think we should raise the stakes here a bit." Leaves began to fall on top of them, Sasuke didn't know the meaning of what he said but he struggled even harder. After a moment or two of trying futiley to escape, did he wonder why so many leaves were falling... And then the trees above them rumbled!

Sasuke looked up in time just to see a humongous snake burst from the dark foliage above them with its maw wide open coming straight for them! Sasuke glared at the grass kunoichi and his face twisted into fury, how was she even alive still? It didn't make sense at all!

"But we'll both be eaten!" He screamed, Sharingan spinning angrily. The woman only smiled that same cruel smile that looked like it didn't even belong to that face. Seeing it only furthered Sasuke's rage, and growing sense of despair. He couldn't even think of a way to free his arm, let alone escape that snake.

Inside the kunoichi thought, 'Little do you know, Sasuke-kun, this snake would never digest its summoner, and I would never allow it to devour you...' The snake was just meters away from getting its meal when it was blindsided by...

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" A decently sized water dragon coming from the river behind panting, but determined looking Sakura. It was enough to smash the snake severely, steering it off course and into a different tree's trunk, no doubt doing serious damage to the summoned serpent. Sasuke breathed a calming breath, 'Arigatou Sakura!' With his head clear of the impending doom, he flicked his free hand into his weapons pouch again pulling out a kunai and stabbing for the unkillable kunoichi.

Before he could achieve anything, the snakes encircling his arm lengthened at surprising speeds, distancing him from his target instantly. He was then swung off in a random direction but he managed to right himself in midair jumping from the tree he was headed towards too Sakura's position.

As he did that the snakes receded into the kunoichi's sleeves. She hunched forward, arms hanging completely limp and now bleeding from the gaping hole in her chest. The yellow, slit eyes were gone, back to their original black, but they stared lifelessly into the distance. The face lost any previous emotion or expression that it held before, while the mouth just hung open. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and uneasily smiled at her teammate.

"Sasuke, she's dead now, right?" As if to answer that question personally, the body suddenly leaned back, arms still hanging limp. The mouth opened incredibly wide, when Sasuke and Sakura thought it would stop it continued to grow, and grow until...

Two sets of fingers, paler than the apparently dead body they came from, delicately placed themselves on either side of the already widened mouth. They pulled until the creature inside reared its ugly head, and then its body, and then its legs. The display was more grotesque than anything Sakura or Sasuke had seen before. They stood with their eyes wide open, shaking at what stood ahead. A strange aura just oozed from him constantly, it was vile, like the aura of inhumanity. It was dark and evil unlike Itachi and his cohort's from that day, they felt overwhelming in a different way.

What appeared before them was a man with long, black flowing hair, and pale white skin. He was wearing the same outfit as the dead grass kunoichi, that was left on the floor literally looking like a shed skin, if anything his looked a little more vibrant and pristine. He wore two silver magatama earrings, and had what appeared to be purple eyeliner going down the bridge of his nose in a pointed fashion. Lastly he had those snakelike eyes from before, and that same cruel, sinister smirk from before. But now Sasuke could see that on this face, it fit snugly.

"W-What... are you?" Sasuke managed to stutter out, for some reason he just felt like he was choking on this man's presence, Sakura wasn't doing good either. Their situation had gone from successful to dire in a matter of moments. The mysterious shinobi chuckled and gazed upon him with thinly veiled... interest?

"I am Orochimaru." He spoke in a smooth, yet somehow raspy tone, that smile never leaving his face. It seemed like a short introduction, but it was all that was needed for Sasuke and Sakura to realize the gravity of the situation.

They had been attacked by their Sensei's teammate, an S-rank missing ninja of the leaf. Not to mention he had done it during an international chuunin exam, it was ludicrous. What was his goal for doing this? They were drawn from the their thoughts when Orochimaru waved his hand at Sasuke, gesturing for him to come forward.

"Come now Sasuke-kun, you drew me out from my disguise. So don't tremble at my true form." His smile grew wider as he continued talking.

"Come forward and fight, before everything is said and done today, you will be broken completely." As he was talking he closed his fist tightly. Noticing Sasuke was still frozen and would not comply with his request he shrugged.

"I guess I'll be coming to you then... Sasuke-kun." And with that he disappeared only to reappear with his fist lodged deep within Sasuke's stomach. The S-rank nuke-nin was now on the offensive.

XxX

'I'm going to take out that white-haired one first, he's been the slowest mover of them all and I think I broke or at least cracked those ribs in our last exchange, heh.' It just needed to be quick... time was of the essence for his Sharingan. He ran forward, creating four shadow clones to run along with him. One jumped into the air and held its left wrist with the other hand, his left hand focusing, each finger tense. Suddenly a large black orb, as big as the Naruto clone, burst from his hand and then was grudgingly contained in a ball big enough for him to hold. '**Chakura no Bakuhatsu**' Their bronze catfish was a few meters behind Naruto so there was really no cover.

Spinning to the right, and all the way around, the clone used the momentum to throw the incredibly heavy and dense chakra. It sent the ball flying towards the enemy team of leaf ninja quicker than they anticipated, at first, but they still managed jump from the location the orb landed, expecting some sort of affect. They weren't disappointed as soon after, it was apparent they escaped a large explosion. It had erupted below them, leaving a fifteen foot deep crater in the already charred earth. Another of the clones fired the Chakura Sokusha at the white haired ninja's teammates, causing them to scatter for a moment to dodge the chakra bullets.

The bandanna wearing ninja pulled a kunai with ninja wire out and flicked it at the ground in a different location pulling himself to safety, but immediately a clone was upon him along with covering fire via chakra bullets from another clone. The scarred genin merely pulled out his sword and deflected the wide spread of chakra bullets, after all a clone could never measure up to the real thing. He deftly blocked the clone sent in to occupy him and was about to go in for a finishing blow on it when he had to disengage from the air to avoid another Sokusha hail from the ranged clone who had gotten a better angle. Their aim was to buy the real Naruto some precious time to take away one of the enemy's teammates.

The real Naruto soared through the air forming seals headed for the white haired nin, 'I need to use chakra as conservatively as possible, after today's events I'll run out before I know it. And I need the chakra for what I'm going to do next to the other two...'

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**" Naruto fired a grand fireball at his opponnent while they were in mid-air. The white haired ninja went through his own seals, and fired the same jutsu, to stalemate the other. Naruto's was a bit bigger but could've been alot larger, but that didn't matter anyway. 'This is the difference in our power!' He thought as a black wall of chakra formed under him, he kicked off of it going to the side of the still clashing grand fireballs. He created another wall diagonally, and pushed off of it so he could go upwards to reach the white haired ninjas altitude. And he created another to push towards him!

The shinobi was certainly surprised to see him that soon, by his widened eyes and hastily set up defense. It must have been like he had merely cast the jutsu and then appeared by his side attacking to him, he thought. Naruto began to attack non-stop in a flurry of deadly blade strikes while mixing it up with a subtle but devastating body attack.

Everytime he would land a kick or a punch to the injured ribs, the ninja would wince giving Naruto an oppurtunity for a critical strike with his blade. But the shinobi had a very good sense of danger and could parry or evade his finishing blows with Sekiryou, but he would be forced to ignore another body check slipping through his guard. It was a foreboding pattern for the shinobi's future in the coming seconds. To some ordinary genin, the battle probably looked like a lot of flashing metal and sparks, and fast body movement. So far it had only been about fifteen or twenty seconds since Naruto summoned his clones... And they were still in mid-air while doing this.

Spinning to his left all the way around, giving his slash as much power as the white haired ninja could handle, as he blocked the blow to his liver with both hands. Naruto could read him like a book with his Sharingan, using momentum he pulled himself the opposite way of his spin, slipping a right hook clean under his guard. The shinobi's eyes bulged and his mouth opened in a silent cry of pain.

'Now this is a reaction, lets go!' Naruto did a front flip coming back in a devastating downward swing with both his arms, 'Time for the super finishing blow!' Yet somehow, despite the pain he must have been in, the shinobi was able to block the strike using both his arms to withstand the force. 'Blocked, aww! No that can't do...' Naruto scrunched up his legs into a crouch while they were amidst the air, 'I'm Konoha's Numer One, Most Unpredictable, and Not Knuckleheaded, Badass Ninja!' He finished inner-monolouging as he drop kicked the poor ninja in the body back down to the ground.

He backflipped to right himself in mid-air and sheathed Sekiryou at the same time, and outstretched his hands, aiming them at the downed ninja.

"**Chakura Sokusha!**" A short burst was all that was needed to ensure that he was dead, not to mention he still wanted to conserve chakra. Naruto landed on the ground a moment after, dust in the air from being stirred up by the body and the jutsu. The entire scuffle had probable been 25 seconds or less.

He looked over to see the recently dead shinobi's teammates standing a few meters away looking at him, the smoke from his shadow clones still plentiful from their recent destruction. If they felt some type of way about their teammates death, not a hint of it showed through. But their stances were tense, they thought it was their turn to attack?

Shame... He was done doing that.

"Now that I have less things to look at." He closed his Sharingan eye, leaving him with both eyes shut and then...

Black blood slowly leaked from his right eyelid, both enemy leaf shinobi in the clearing were wary of what was to come next. Naruto's eye shot open with glowing red veins contrasting against his black sclera, kyuubi's chakra was cascading from the eye non-stop.

"**Amaterasu.**"

**Chapter End!**

**AN: Damn! I got no reviews for last chapter, it was awful! Please we have to try and change, be it by any means! Lol But I really wanted to do the next scene I had for Sasuke this chapter cause it's sooo epic, but I thought if I separated the scenes it'll come out better. And sorry if Naruto if is a little OOC in this but ummmm yeah... in my fic Naruto is a badass, goofball killer. Anyway... Please review! And here's the translations.**

**Raiton: Rezasekyuriti no Jutsu**

_**Lightning Style: Laser Security Technique**_

**Suiton: Ekitai Yari no Jutsu**

_**Water Style: Water Spear Technique**_

**Chakura no Bakuhatsu**

_**Explosion of Chakra**_

**Ckahura Sokusha**

_**Chakra Rapid Fire**_


End file.
